The strange creature of the sea
by loverofhell
Summary: Its about the sea and a really strange snake dragon creature and a dangerous one at that . yugi is the creature and Atemu and yami are humans and brothers . Atemu and yami are on the beach/rock pools when they see this strange creature and yugi is looking for a mate . yami and atemu are scared but will they let this creature get what he wants or will they kills it .. mpreg/rape
1. spotting the a creature

chapter one

[ Atem is short for Atemu ]

* * *

Yami and his big brother Atem where walking along the beach to relax and have fun with each other . Atem sat down on the sand of the beach ,while yami was running to the rock pools to collect shell from the rocks because he wanted to do a shell neckless for his brother who he loved .

Yugi was swimming in the ocean at the sea coral and sea flowers but loved the shore of the sea where the rock pools where ,he loved to watch the rock pools because it was relaxing to him . Yugi went by the shore to relax but not to close into the shore because he was a deadly creature of the ocean , he was looking at the rock pools from the bottom and safety of the sea bed ,when he saw a human at the rock pools . so he went a bit closer to the rock pools but he was still safe in the ocean of the sea .

Yami was at the rock pools by the ocean collecting shells for his brother when he heard a small splash in the ocean then stopped what he was doing and he saw something in the corner of his eye and looked where he saw it . Yami was looking really hard to see it , and was shocked to see a creature and it scared him so he back of away when the creature looked at him .

* * *

Atemu was getting really worried now because the sun was starting to go down and it was getting late ,so he got up and went to the rock pools to get his brother when he heard his brother shout his name so he stared to run towards him.

Yami was looking at the creature when he shouted his brother to come to him quick.

"Hey Atem"

"what is it yami"

"Quick come here... i have seen something in the sea" said yami

"ok don't move" said Atemu

"ok brother but hurry up will you ? its leaving" said yami

"ok yami i am coming has quick has i can" said Atemu

Yami saw the creature leaving into the ocean slowly and starting to swim away really slow . Has he looked back yugi saw another human walking over to the human at the rock pools , as atem seen his brother yami .

"i am here now what is it yami "

"oh atemu quick come here on the rock where i am standing ...and look in towards the ocean"

"okok ok yami i will"

so Atem got on the rock by yami and then looked at the ocean. And saw the creature looking yami his little brother more then the creature looked at atemu. Where atemu thought he heard the creature growl at him but shook it way .

* * *

Yugi looked at the two humans and they looked at him but yugi was looking at the first human at the rock pools who was a bit closer to the sea. then he looked at the second human who was coming a bit closer to the first human and he didn't like that so the creature a bit growled at the second human in warning then swam away really really quick and he was gone .

Atem went to his brother and was holding him tightly in his arms.

"Yami "

"yes atem"

"did that think just growl at me" said Atemu

"yes atem i think it did"

" That is it we are leaving yami "

"what but atem we just got here "

" and now we are leaving ...and ... i don't want you coming back here" said Atemu

"why" said yami

"JUST DO WHAT I SAY OK" said Atemu

".o..oh...o...ok" said yami

"good" said Atemu

"I want to go home now" said yami

"thats a good idea lets go go yami" said Atemu

"ok bro" said yami

So they headed back down the rock pools and beach to go home , Atem was wondering about the creature as well as yami . Atem turned around to yami and said

"yami what do you think that creature wanted any ways" and yami went in to his thoughts and then turned to his brother and said

" i don't know but what i think is ...it wants a mate and by the way it looked at me atem i think its chosen me to be his mate".

"WHAT" said Atemu

"yea but bro you know me... i am not going to.. go any where with out you ok" said yami

"ok yami but your my little brother ...and i am going to protect you ok" said Atemu

"ok atem... i know you will" said yami

Atemu thought 'if he could be the creatures mate as well... as yami that they could all live together... and be happy with the creature and his little brother'

but shook it of for now and they where by there house now and went in to go to bed .


	2. four year's later

chapter two

four years later...

Atem and yami where doing some shopping and they where talking about going back to the beach to go swimming in the sea but atem thought it would not be safe but yami wanted to go back the beach, so atem said "is that a wise thing to do yami knowing there is a creature that deadly remember what you saw four years ago" said Atemu

"yes but that was four year ago atem"..."and in the four year gone by the creature proberly be gone by now atem " said yami

"huh" you might be right yami" ..."because it was four years ago but i will be a bit on gaurd yami" said Atemu

"ok atem let go the beach to have a laugh again and lets go swimming ok" said yami

"ok bro lets go" said Atemu

"...ooooo... ok" aid yami

so they went home to get there food packed away before they went to get there stuff packed for the beach .

* * *

so yami and atem where at the beach ,so they started to down to the beach and they put there stuff down and they sat down to talk laugh and have fun like they used to .

Atem and yami looked to the sea and looked at each other and both said at the same time "race yea bro" and they got up and started to race toward the sea but they both got there at the same time and both jumped in to go swimming in the sea.


	3. shark attack

arthur here :... sorry that the second chapter was i bit to short . By the way yugi can have children... because he looks feminie and... yami and atemu can't ,you will see in a few more chapters about this ... so back to the story

* * *

Chapter 3

Yami and atem where in the ocean swimming around looking at the fish and sea coral ,they where still swimming having a laugh but never noticed the creature in the ocean. Atem was looking around now and seen some thing big swimming towards them so he got yami to stop and swim towards him and yami stopped what he was doing and started to swim to his brother and they started to swim to the shore but yami got nipped in the leg and they where getting chased by a great white shark .

Yugi was swimming in the ocean looking for something to eat , yugi liked hunting,he was looking for fish and sharks to eat when he seen two humans in the sea swimming and then yugi saw one of the humans stop what he was doing and look around so he hid behind a rock so the humans would not notice him . yugi was looking at the human looking at something else and it was big so yugi looked where he was looking and saw the second human swimming to the him who was looking at the big think really big and yugi saw it was a great white shark. so yugi got from behind rock to go after the shark and saw the shark nip on of the humans and now one of the humans was bleeding and he was pissed and went to straight toward's it and yugi chased the shark but it got away .

yami was hurt and could not be able to swim so atem was helping his brother to swim but yami was bleeding still . Where he got nipped in the leg where the shark got him .

Atem looked on the side of him and saw the deadly creature looking them but it was not the shark and the creature looked really pissed of now. but it was looking behind him and he turned to see yami .So now yami and atem was going a bit faster to get out of the water and has they where nearly at the shore and they both made it to the shore . Where atem could stand in the water yami could not . Now they both looked back to where the deadly creature was coming from. Then deadly creature was swimming fast back where it came from .

* * *

Yugi was so pissed at the shark that it got away from him . SO he was swimming fast to go back home but stopped and looked at the humans who where by the shore but they where looking out to see what happened out there and to see what chased of the shark . But they could not see what it was but yugi on the other hand could see them and yugi was upset that he could not go up to them . So atem helped his brother out of the water has best he could .

Yugi swam to go hunting again for more fish crab's and some shark's . But he was still pissed that the shark got away and thought to him self

'the shark was at arm's search how did i not get that bloodly shark ...oh well i will deffo get him nexy time ' and then yugi turned and went home

Atem was worried over yami's leg and was worrying over what was out there but yami was one he had to see to . Then yami and atem where talking about the day .

"Atem " said yami

"yea yami " said atem

"what the hell happened" yami said

"i dont know yami " "but i think a shark bit you and i think the creature what we both seen four years ago saved us chasing it way " said atem

"why" said yami

" i don't know yami said atemu

"ok just leave me here and go get our stuff where we left it ok "said yami

"ok bro i will leave you here... out of the water so that you are on the sand and i can go and get the stuff ok yami "said atem

"ok bro " yami said

Atem was running away when shouting back at his brother " I WON'T BE LONG YAMI "

"yea ok "thought

After the second hunt he caught a tiger shark and bit down and ripped it apart and ate the shark. yugi looked around the water but could not see them anywhere so he went above the water and stuck his head out to look around to see the humans .Has he was looking around he only seen one on the sand just by the water's edge and he was the one who was injured and yugi thought him self 'mmm i could try and heel his leg but what if a scare him' so he hid behind a rock at first then went a bit closer to the human but not that much because he wanted to see how bad the humans leg was .

* * *

yami : so i have an jury

author: yes u have

yami : so who going to heal me

author: you have to wait ? hurry up yami finish it of

yami : ok ok i hope you enjoyed this chapter


	4. poor yami

**warning : lemon/rape** in this chapter - and i am putting ' ' for thought and " " for talking ... now back to the story

* * *

Chapter 4

Yami was liing down on the sand near the water looking at the clouds then back to looking around waiting for his brother. When he seen the creature going behind a rock and it was then getting closer to him because it was just by the human. The rock which the creature was hiding behind was ten meter's away and yami looked a bit more scared because the creature looked a bit bigger than the shark did . Yami was afraid and amazed to see the creature again and really up close . while yami went a shade of pink when he thought ' he looks nice and pretty ' in his head .

yugi was behind the rock and looking at the human and while he was behind it he thought 'the human looks scared ' to him self and then he noticed the humans cheeks turning a light shade of pink. so instead of hiding behind the rock , he was thinking to go to him or to dive back in to the ocean to come rel closer to the human .

Has yugi got back out of the water he was much more closer . So yugi desiged to move toward's the human to heel him, and the human on the beach was getting bit more scared than he was now .

Yami seen the creature moving toward's him when he came back out of the sea and coming really closer to him and he was getting really shit scared now and he tried to move but he couldn't get up or could not crawl away so he thought

' OMG ...i am doomed now look at the size of that i am dead meat now ... and do not want to be next on his menu ... atem help me please' to him self .

Yugi was out of the ocean water now and crawling towards him . Now then yugi stopped and went beside the human and lied down by the humans injured leg doing nothing but looking at the injury what the human had on his leg. Yugi was saying in his head

"hey there human would you like the look of me and what do you think of me ".

yami looked at the creature face to face and yami was really shocked that this creautre was just lying beside him doing nothing but just looking at him and his jury on his leg. He was amazed that he could have a really good look at this lovely deadly creature of the ocean. He looked at him from head from tip of tail, and he has a star shape head what was black with Amethyst tips and blond bang fringe covering his face plus he had really big slit eyes and the colour where a bright amethyst in them .

Then he was looking up and down his back now and from the base of the head he saw black and amethyst scales running down the creatures back, arms ,legs and had a long tail more shine to it. And then he felt the deadly creature for the first time but the the creature was a bit startled from the torch and yami moved away . But yami wanted to say something to it and he did

"you look gorgeous " yami said

yugi just looked up and nodded a "yes i am " and then looked away for a few mins then back again and looked at the jury on his leg and went to his jury .Then yugi opened his mouth and licked it up to heal the jury on his leg and in five seconds the jury was gone . Yami was more shocked than ever but was happy for the creature who helped him.

"so have you got a name " yami said

"my name is yugi " said yugi

"oh i see well my name is yami " said yami

"well hello yami but was there another human with you " said yugi

"oh yes that is my brother he is called atem and we are twins" yami said

" oh ok " yugi said

" hey are you ok there yugi " yami said

" i really hate asking this yami but are you a virgin" said yugi

..."and yes i am a virgin w...w...wh...why" said yami with a red face on his cheecks

"well i am sorry for doing this to you" said yugi

* * *

 **LEMON / RAPE**

Yami just looked surprised and said "you cant "

"well i have no choose you see i am a dragon snake and i am the last of my kind and i want a family ... now let me do this or i will force you... you pick " said yugi

yami just lied there looking the other way and whispered a "ok"

"ok thats a good boy " said yugi

So yugi crawled over and went on top of yami and ripped of his clothes them started to kiss yami on his lips and down his neck then yugi got his nipple and started to twist lick bite and suck on it , then he went to the other nipple and done the same treatment as the other hard nipple .

yami started to moan in wispers

"so you like that do you yugi said

yami went red at this and wispered a "y..ye..yea i d ..do"

"yami sit up and kiss me" yugi said

"ok" yami quitely said

So yami sat up and started to kiss back and yugi was moaning in to the kiss then he got his hand and started to rub up down his shaft . Yami was know moaning back in to their kiss , "yugi ...dont ...d...do ...tha...that" yami breathed out

Yugi just smiled and laughed at him "now yami lie down you are going to enjoy this" said yugi and with that he pushed him down and then he got yami's cock and ramed his cock inside of him self hard and fast .

Yugi was going hard an fast he was moaning and yami was moaning and he was trying to call for his brother but he could not out of fear for his big brother. And yami did not want his brother atem to be raped like he was now , yugi was into it with his moaning and he was clawing yami all over his body. That yugi never seen yami's tears running down his face .

"yami cum in me" ..."and i will end it " said yugi

yugi was going really fast and hard that yami cums inside of yugi and yugi cums on to his chest. Yami and yugi where saying both of there names at the same time .

 **end of lemon /rape**

Yugi got of yami while yami was just lying there naked and shaking like a leaf. Yugi left sorry for him ,so yugi turned around and went by his ear then he whispered in his ear "i am truly sorry for doing and what i did to you ?" yugi said

"GO AWAY JUST GO WILL YOU" yami shouted then started to cry sob sob

"ok i will go now ...but i hope one day you would forgive me for what i did to you yami" said yugi and with that said yugi got up to go back in the ocean to swim away

Then yami stopped crying and shouted for his brother atem .


	5. a worried brother

author here : this chapter is now on yami and atemu but i will put in a little bit of yugi in this chapter so enjoy ... i am putting in

' ' for thoughts and " " for talking

* * *

chapter five

yugi was in the sea now feeling quite happy with him self but then he turned to see yami still lying on the sand shaking an crying for his brother , in away yugi was feeling guilty and sad at the same time but what else could he do then he thought of something

' i know i will make his brother my mate as well in time but what if his brother wants me dead ' then he shook it of and swam to his cave.

* * *

yami was naked lying in the sand shouting atem but between shaking and crying his eyes out he thought 'why why why did you leave me atem and now i have been' but he could not finish his thought of thinking then with a deep breath he shouted "ATEM P..PL..PLEASE H..HELP MEEEEEEEE"

Atem got to the towels and bags and he packed there stuff up so he could hurry back to his little brother. When he was coming back with there stuff atem heard his brother shouting his name "ATEM PLEASE HELP ME " when he heard his name . Atem ran has fast has he could to get to his little brother yami with the bag in his hands .

Yami was more shaking scared and had cuts all over his neck body and back . Yami was cold by now because he was still naked and he didn't want to move or get dressed because of all the cuts an bruises on his body . Yami heard atem call his name back"yami " and he tried to turn aroumd but it was sore to turn , but he had to turn around with all his might he did and looked where his brother was shouting from .

As atem came in to few he seen his baby brother lying on his stomach with cuts bruises and was total naked . Atem was fuming that he was turning red with anger , but shook his head because he did not want to scare yami so he calmed down his anger and said .

"yami i am sorry... i took longer than expected to ... who done this " said atemu

yami coughed twice " oh i don't know... can you help me... then we can home " said yami

... " oh ok i will help you bro and we can go home " atemu said

"ok bro thank you " says yami

"not a problem bro but i want to know who done this to you brother"said atemu

... yami never said a word

"huh ok yami... i will not push it... but can you tell me when you feel like talking about it bro" said atemu

"huh yes brother... but give me time... please atem ... i do not want to talk about it now"

"ok yami "

So atem helped yami get ready in his clothes but he had to put up with the pain when his clothes where getting put on him .

Atem could see how much pain yami was in and he tried to put a smile on his face by trying to have a couple of jokes with his baby brother.

When yami was ready atem got him in his arms and carried his brother bridle style. Because has yami tried to walk with atem ,yami was a bit hoping because of all the injurys and bruises yami had on his body .

Has they both got home atem put yami to bed to rest for the night and he went down to make a cup of tea for him self , has atem finished making his cup of tea he went to sit down in the living room to think. while atem was drinking his cupper he was in his thoughts

'mmmmm what happened to you bro ... what happened for you to get loads of cuts and bruises like that ...

..yami what are you not telling me ... and what are you scared of brother '

Atem came out of his thoughts to run up stairs to yami's room where he seen yami in a nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N** ... **THIS DREAM IS YAMI'S NIGHTMARE** **BUT IT'S WHAT HE IS REMEMBERING AND** **WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM BETWEEN YUGI AND HIMSELF...** **BUT YOU WILL ONLY GET WHAT YAMI IS SAYING ...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

* * *

YAMI'S NIGHTMARE DREAM ...

"who are you "

"no dont "

" i... im a v..vir...virgin pl..please d..don't do i..it "

"ah ...ah...ah no ah ah ah no more please"

"no don't say that ...huh, o..ok...i will d..do wha... what you want "

" no no no no no no huh ok i w..wil.. will c...cu...cum...i...in.y...you "

sob sob sob nooooooooooooo sob sob sob ...

END OF NIGHTMARE DREAM...

Atem was by yami's bedside listening to the word's what was coming out of his mouth and he (gasped) at the word's what came out of his brothers mouth and started to shake yami up from his dream.

Yami woke up and screamed making atem jump , yami started to cry now . Then atem came up to him and holding his brother dead tide while yami was sobbing in his heart and chest out .

Atem let yami cry in to him untill his brother calmed down and he went to sleep . Atem let himself fall asleep straight after yami fell asleep .


	6. meeting there friends and shopping

perview : Atem let yami cry in him untill his brother calmed down and he went to sleep and after atem let himself fall asleep straight after yami fell asleep .

* * *

chapter six 

Then the next day atem got up at nine in the morning and came down to do breakfast for him and yami .

Yami was still a sleep because he kept on waking up though the night crying has well as keeping atem up.

Has atem done breakfast when he was half tired and then he went upstairs to wake his brother up for breakfast. And yami woke up to see his brother over him shaking him to get up ,has atem seen yami get up he walked back down stairs to wait for his brother to come down to have breakfast .

Yami got out of bed to get a shower and after his shower he got dressed to go down for breakfast. Has he came down he saw atem sitting there waiting for him to come and sit down with him for breakfast. They sat in silent eating away untill atem asked

"yami what do you want to do" and yami was quite with him while looking at the floor.

then he looked at atem and said "i just want to stay in doors for a bit "

"huh ok yami im going out will you be ok while i am out"

"yes atem i will be ok while you are out... but where are you going... if i am ok to ask"

"huh i will be out doing stuff... we need food yami... i will not be that long "

"ok atem "

Atem got up from the table to get his jacket wallat and keys and headed towards the door has he opened the front door he turned and said to yami

" i am going to be ten mins late with the shopping because i am going to see our friends but i wont be that long with them i promise yami "

"o...ok atem i will just get some rest then... see you when you come back"

"ok yami see you later "

"ok atem see you later also "

Has atem left the house to see his friends and go shopping for food ,yami was all lone in the house he did not want to go out today. Because of what happened to him and he was so scared . And so he decided to do some cleaning up though the whole house and then he went to have a lye down.

* * *

While atem was out walking round he saw his two friends going on the beach and shouted to them "HEY BAKURA HEY RYOU HUY GUYS " both stopped to look who was shouting their names and waved to atem to come over to them .

"hey pharaoh...only joking with ya you know ...whats up atem "said kura

"hi atem " ryou said

"oh its not me but my bro yami "

both looked at each other then back to atem with confusion on their faces.

"is yami ok like "at the same time as each other

"no i do not know whats up with him "

"what happened to yami ...atem "both said together

"well we went swimming in the ocean then we both seen a shark and the shark attacked us "... "so we where trying to swim back to the shore"

bakura ,ryou looked at atem and both said "yes and what happened then "

"well has we where by the shore i got yami and myself on to the sand but we where by the water... and we both looked back out at the ocean "

"and "ryou said

"come on tell us will ya" said kura

"so has we did that ... this big creature came out and chased the sharkaway plus the shark was a great white "

"whoa so the this creature helped you out then "both said at the same time with stunted faces on them both.

"ok let me finish will ya "

"ok ok ok " both said

"has i was saying we got out and i left yami by the shore to get out stuff and the time i got back to me bro... he had all cut and bruises on him...

... plus he was naked and shaking like no tomorrow ...what shall i do guys "

..."what bout you wait for a few days... and go back to the beach with him and see what he does there... but in a few days...

... remember he is going to be still scared to go out the house "... says both at the same time

"ok guys thanks for the devise ... bye guys see you later " and atem ran of to get food for the house and get morefor the house so that they could be cleaning round .

Bakura and ryou went to the beach to meet up with joey and seto to talk ,laugh and joke around plus to have a swim in the ocean.


	7. trance to the beach

Author here : i am going to put the rest the guys in and they are seto joey,bakura and ryou in now

because i want to just have atem yami and yugi in the first few chapters.

perview : Bakura ,ryou went to the beach to meet up with joey,seto to talk laugh , joke around and have a swim in the ocean .

* * *

chapter seven

Bakura and ryou left atem but has he was leaving to go. Joey seen him. Then he looked at seto then back to bakura and ryou so he shouthed to them and asked where atem was going of to.

" hey guys where is atem going "joey said.

"hi guys atem of shopping " says ryou

"mmmm...well if its shopping then why was his face full of worry " said seto

"and he was running like no tomorrow guys "...whats going on " said joey

well do you want to know " said bakura

"no dont kura you promised atem will not say " said ryou

"yea i know but their our friends and so are joey and seto " said bakura

joey and seto both said the same time "come on guys whats up "

"okokok...mmmmmmm.. well its yami ...and you should ask yami and atem your selfs ok " said bakura

"ok now lets get this party started " said all of them , and their beach party started and they all having fun.

* * *

Atem was shopping for food ,cleaning produces like bleach ,fairy for dishes and more stuff for the house. So yami and himself would be doing house work and cooking between them untill the shopping week came again.

When atem was done he started to head home because he starting to worry over yami again . Because he did not want his brother to have panic attacks over what happened to him and he was getting angry over it himself for what had happened to his brother . So he he was carrying shopping bags and running home with them .

Yami was sleeping on the sofa after cleaning . When he was dreaming of the creature again but he was in a cave now in his dream. And he was looking around but it was a bit dark in the cave he was in and yugi was calling him to come to this cave .

 **dream begins /yugi and yami convo**

"where i am "

"this is my cave where i live do you like "

"y..ye..yes i.. do but w..why im i here"

you are going to be a daddy yami "

"but you f..forced m..me y..yugi so if i am going to be a dad where are they"

"well they are going to here soon i am making a nest for them ...and i want you to be here and help me when the time come to see them "

"but what if i refuse to come to you what then"..

..."so you dont want to know your babys then ...or should i have your brother... and you dont want me to show you my human form now yami "

...

yami you decide hurry up

..."ok i will come

"NOW COME TO ME WILL YOU ...YOU WILL BE HAPPY WITH ME ...NOW OPEN YOURE EYES TO COME TO ME "

 **dream ends**

* * *

Yugi was in his home in the ocean getting his nest of weed, corals, stones and other stuff to make for his children. nd while he was doing all this , yami came to him in his dream. Yugi got a shock of his life because he never expected to see him in his home cave .

 **Yugis version of the dream**

" this is my cave where i live do you like it"

"yes but why am i here"

"you are going to be a daddy yami"

" but you forced me yugi so if i am going to be a dad where are they"

"well they are going to be here soon... i am making a nest for themnow... and i want you to be here and help me ...when the time comes to see them"

" what if i refuse to come you what then"

"so you don't want to know your baby's then or should i have your brother... and don't you want to see my human form yami"..." yami you decide hurry up"

" ok i will come "

"NOW COME TO ME WILL YOU...YOU WILL BE HAPPY WITH ME ...NOW OPEN YOUR EYES TO COME TO ME"

 **YUGIS VERSION DREAM END**

Yami woke from his dream in a trance . He got up then started to walk to the front door and go down to the beach . Yami got there he was walking long the beach towards the ocean has yami walked for the ocean . Joey and the others saw him walking in to the ocean and stopped in the the sea to where his waist line was .

"hey lads " joey said

" whats up with yami " said bakura

" lets shout him to get to come over to see us "said ryou

"well to me guys it looks like he is in a trance" said seto

"then lets really shout him to get out of this that hes in " said bakura ryou and joey at the same time to seto

"ok "said seto and he shouted "HEY YAMI GET BACK OUT THE WATER"

Yami came out of his trance looked around to see where he was. And he went in to shock and fear has he turn to see who was shouting at him and shouted to them

"HEY GUYS PLEASE HELP ME " with that seto, joey, bakura and ryou looked at each other then back at yami and seen fear in his face .

Has they where looking at yami they started running toward's him because they did not like the looks on his face. Then when they where a bit near him a big creature came out of the water and took him under the ocean with such speed. It was a second he was just standing in front of them, then they all went in to shock and they where fearing for their friends life.


	8. yami , atem's friends seen the creatures

Chapter eight

Seto ,joey, bakura and ryou where still stuned has each of them came back from there shock , they really looked at each and all of them said at the same time "DID YOU ALL SEE AND THAT WAS HUGH BLOODY HELL WHAT IS THAT THING "

Barkura turned to joey and said "i think it looked between a dragon and snake "

joey said "what "

yea but they are myths aren't they "said ryou

"well theres a book on legends and myths and and there is nothing in it on dragon snakes"..."it has just got evreything in it apart from that what we all have seen. so i think we have all seen a new speices " said seto and very one was stunded then all shouted at the same time " w...wh...what you sus seto that this thing is new speices "

yes i think it is why said seto and all three turned to seto and yelled "did you see that thing" ..."seto its big. huge . and fast for the size of it " at him .Seto looked down then back up to his friends and said "well we better go over and tell atem about his brother because he is going to be really pissed"..."and you all know what he is like when someone of something has pissed him of ".

Everyone looked away from seto and said nothing, they all turned around to get there stuff and walk to find atem to tell him what happened to yami .

* * *

So they all where walking along to go and see atem , has eveyone was talking to them selfs and arguing about who was going to tell atem bout his brother. After arguing with them selfs everyone was in agreement with each other ,joey ,bakura and ryou all looked at each other then they all nodded at th same time then bakura said "seto you should do it "

yea kura is right you have to tell atem " says ryou

seto please tell atem bout his bro "... and none of us is brave because atem has a really nasty tempber when he is mad you know this seto" said joey

yes i know geys but i'm scared of him as well but i hope he goes easy on me and all of us guys " said seto

and all of them where pleading with him making puppy dog eyes at him and all said at the same time "p ...pl...ple...please seto " said all three .

huh ...ok guys i will tell him but if he attacks us your lot and me are all going to pay and i mean it guys not joking around "said seto , all of them agreed at the same time with a shout " OK SETO " .

* * *

Atem came home and yelled "IM BACK YAMI " But no answer so he just left it because he thought that his brother was sleep still . Atem went in to kitchen to unpack and put away the food then other cleaning produces away .

After he put the shopping away atem made a brew for him self then afterwards he put his cup back in the sink .

Atem went to look for yami though the house he looked everywhere put he was not in the house now yamis brother was worryed over him has he made it to the door to go out there was a knock on the door .

* * *

Has he opened the door atem saw his friends outside in the doorway .

 **the begin of the conversion between all**

"hi guys "

"hi atem "

"what brings you lot here guys "

"atem before all of us tell you ...we need you not to get mad or get pissed of with us "

...

"ATEM "

"ok ok i will not get mad or get pissed of with yous ok ...now please tell me what is it "

"WELL ITS YAMI ? ATEM "

"what about him guys "

ryou joey bakura all looked at seto and he took a deep breath and said "well atem your brother yami has been took by somethink quite big and he looked scared because he had fear in his face " and seto took a nother deep breath

"WHAAAAT "

"yea atem we all seen it "

"AND YOU NEVER CRABBED HIM TO SAFTEY "

All of them looked down in shame but said together "atem we could not pull him to safety because it was that fast ...but dont worry we will all look for yami "

"OK GUYS LETS MOVE OUT AND LOOK FOR MY BROTHER "

"HAI "

 **end of their conversion**

With that very one went out the house to look for yami so joey ryou bakura seto and atem went back to the beach to where they last saw yami .

* * *

While do down below the ocean in a cave yami was with yugi talking away but yami was worried and scared but has yami was still breathing he started to talk to him .

yami got to know him and yugi got to know him has well . Yugi knew he was scared abit still so he said "yami do you want to go back home "

yes yugi i want to go home please let me go home "

huh ... "ok but on two condishion "

"and what is that yugi "

you have to come and live with me once my children our born ...and i would like to spent one day with you out of the sea yami "

how you are a sea creature and a really deadly one at that"

"well i will show you my human form to you would you want to see it"..." and to see how i look yami "

mmmmmm" ok yugi i will come and live with you once the children are born" ... "you can spend the day with as well yugi" ..."yes i would like to see your human form "

" ok yami let us go back to your home but you can not tell anyone bout this ok"

"ok yugi but why can i not tell anyone bout it "

yugi gave a smile walked up to yami and wispered into his ear "i will have no choice and have to eat you ok now let go back "

yami stood there shocked and stunned then said "ok yugi i wont tell anyone . so yami and yugi swam up towards the service and to shore of the beach .


	9. scared and turned on

A/N: I will be putting in marik and malik in to the next few chapters has just snake creatures because they will be yugi's friends but yugi will not know them at first ...

* * *

preview : yami stood there shocked and stunned then said "ok yugi i wont tell anyone . so yami and yugi swam up towards the service and to shore of the beach .

* * *

Chapter nine

yugi got to the shore yami ran to the beach and he waited for the creature to on to land , has he got on the land yugi went behind a rock to change into his human form .

Yami waited on the on the other side of the rock , now yugi has changed into his human form he turn to yami and asked him " what do you think of my body now .

... yami went red in his face and thought to him self *damp he is hot and not i am getting bothered shit * yugi seen it then turned to walk up to yami and said in a sexy voice "are you getting turn on" ... "and its making you bothered isn't yami" ... "i can fix your little problem if you let me yami "

...huh yugi i will be ok in a bit ...

"ok only trying to help you yami"

...sighed ..." ok yugi please help me "

"good boy now hold still " ... yami was holding still for yugi so he could do his business

Yugi unzipped his zip then got out his cock then got his hand around yami's cock and rubbed and pulled at it real slow first then harder and faster switch yami was loving it

"ah ah ah mmmm that is good yugi "

"is it now ...do you like it how i play with it yami "

"ah ah ah y..ye..yes i d...do yu..yug...yugi "

"yami i'm going to suck you now and you will be fine in five mins " so yugi took him in the mouth and really sucked him hard

" OMG YUGI THAT IS FUCK AMAZING AH AH AH FASTER YUGI " ... go f...fast so i can cum please let me ...ah ah ah let me cum " and with one last hard pull yami shouted "Y...YU...YUG...YUGI" and he reliest in yugi's mouth and yugi gladly drank it .

Yami was breathless and had a half closed eyes looking at yugi with a flushed face . Yugi seen his face while looking at him and said "well i think someone enjoyed that didn't they yami ,and with a nod back yugi laughed then he put yami's cock back and zipped his zip then he lyed down next to yami resting on the beach. After both of them rested up ,they got up and went site seeing then had fun.

* * *

On the other side of the beach seto and the others where searching still looking for yami and atem was flipping out by now with a ticked of face going more angry. Joey just looked at atem and shook his head , ryou bakura seto and joey where starting to get worried over there friends .

Ryou went up to atem and said "hey atem dont worry we will not stop looking "

atem put his face down then said " i know ryou but im upset he is my only brother "

"i know he is atem so keep positive ok"

"ok ryou and tell the others i am sorry for before "

"ok atem i will"

"thanks a lot ryou"

"no problem atem"

Ryou went back to the others and said "hey guys atem is just upset about his brother and he told me to tel you all he is sorry about before when we where all at his house "

everyone shouted " OK WE FORGIVE HIM RYOU " so atem could here aswell and atem gave a smile to them then walked upto them all.

while they where trying to find yami ,bakura spotted yami and the others saw bakura stop and look at something on the other side of the beach then run upto him and they all said " what is it kura ,what do u see "

"oh hey guys but i just seen yami i think "

"oh let go guys lets see if its yami come on " said atem

everone said " yea let go "

so everyone ran towards the other side of the beach to see if they did see yami .Has they all got there everyone just stood there then hid behind one of the rocks because they did not want to interrupt yami and it looked like he was laughing away with someone who looked a lot like atem and his brother yami.


	10. spying on yami

perview: Laughing away with someone who look a lot like atem and his brother yami

* * *

chapter ten

So atem and the others where all hiding behind some rocks looking at his brother and this other person who was with yami . Atem was greeting his teeth and making fists in his hands , seto , joey seen it in the corner of there eyes then looked at each other and said together " hes pissed of ".

While on the other side in seeing distance yami and yugi where playing around still , not caring about what they where doing when yugi looked up to see what was on the other side of the beach yami said " whats up yugi , do you see somethink ? "

" yes i do and they look worried and one looks like he is pissed of "

"how oh i see that one must be my brother lets go and see them yugi "

"you can go to them yami "... "i will go now see you later ok "

ok yugi see later on if i can "

ok yami " and yugi left yami to go to his friends and brother . So yami went to them looking down . Atem and others never came untill this other person left yami complety .

Has atem seen this person who was with yami no where to be seen all of them ran towards yami who was still walking with his head down and all of them where shouting

"HEY YAMI THANK GOD YOU ARE SAVE" ..."YAMI WHO WAS THAT WITH YOU "

Yami looked up and waved to his friends and brother with a small smile on his face and then shouted back " HEY GUYS I AM FINE NOW " and went quite then turned to see if he could see yugi but could not see him and turned back to all five then walked past them all with out a nother word .

Atem and the other all saw this and now they all had sad faces on them, atem caught up to him first and said " you ok yami "... you look like you are not to see us talk to me "

" i am happy to you lot "

"are you sure yami "

yes atem i am happy to you all"

" ok yami but i feel that you a not happy at all "

" WELL I AM HAPPY AND KNOCK IT OF WITH ALL THESE FUCKING QUESTIONS WILL YA I DONT WANT TO TALK NOT AND EVER AGAIN OK "

Atem just stood there while yami was shouting at him and looked down at his feet with a sad face then said " i'm sorry for worrying over you brother "

" look atem i'm sorry ok i just want to be left lone for a bit ok "

"ok yami i will leave you alone now see you after " and atem left him to sulk for a while .

Atem went to his friend with a sad face and put his hand on his face to cry . But yami never knew that yugi was watching them in the ocean after he changed back from his human form .

* * *

Yugi was looking at his mate-to-be and he was pissed at him for getting angry at his friends but he never knew one of them was his brother he went for a small swim .

when atem walked to his friends with his hands on his face seto, joey ,bakura and ryou had worried looks on there faces and all four started to comfort him and one by one said

" its going to be ok atem " says ryou

"ya atem just be happy " said joey

" yes atem because if he never could of found him" ... " he would have been found dead well i am just saying like " said bakura and atem just stood shocked at what bakura had just said but seto said to atem " look you can thank god for his safe return ok ...and its a bless sent that hes alive ok " with all that said to him he just nodded and told everyone " listen i am happy that he is alive but can i just be on me own for now and to think "

everyone said "ok " with a nod and they all left him to be alone but atem did not know that he was not alone because in the ocean there was a deadly creature looking at him. While atem was by the ocean crying he heard a noise in the ocean and saw the creature he started to back away from the ocean real slowly but the never done a thing but just watched him.

Has atem was looking at the deadly creature who just looked at him back, he seen the creature go back down in to the sea and atenm was stunt to what just happened but shuck it of and started to cry more .

Yugi just looked at him then dived in to the sea and swam to the seabed to pick a coral flower for this crying human and came back up and went to the shore and that when atem looked with fear, but the creature gave him the coral flower then went back in the ocean . Atem stood up and went in to sea after this creature .

* * *

cliffhanger

a/n : hey everyone sorry for this chapter being short and i know ive done a ciffhanger and what will happen to atemu? with this deadly creature ...

yami: thats not fair ..

me : well nothing is fair ..

atem :hey..

me : what ..

yugi : come on tell us whats going to happen..

me : no and someone finish up will you..

yami : ok hope you liked it and have a good day! bye to all of us ...


	11. Atem's coral flower

perview: So atem is in the ocean looking for yugi ... oh by the way i am going to but ** for a thought or thinking ok

* * *

chapter 11

So atem was in the middle of the ocean still looking for the creature who gave him a coral flower. But it liked playing games with its prey and atem kept on searching for it but had no look in his search .

Yugi just looked at him in the deepest part of the ocean with no problems. Yugi was still watching him but he knew that the human creature was still trying to find him so yugi gave a little swim out of his hiding spot.

Atem got fed up that he was swimming back to the shore when he saw some thing in his corner of his eye. Atem turned to it and thats when he saw the creature but atem had a look of shock that he shuck it away then thought to him self * oh my god just look at the size of that and it is lovely as hell ...what am i saying *.

Now that yugi came out of his hiding place and he was right in front of him just looking at him, that his face was right in front of the humans face that he bent down to his neck and starting to sniff this human creature.

He seen this sea creature right in front of him and looking right in his face then he saw he was going by his neck. Then thought to himself *wtf is he going to eat me please let me go* ... *wait what if i am his dinner dear god hurry up and eat me then* ... *but why give me a coral flower from the sea bed what on earth does this creature want from me*

Yugi just shuck his head then pushing him to the shore to get to the beach has atem got to the beach the creature went back in to the deep.

* * *

Back on the beach atem was lying down on his back goin in to thoughts * what just happened i really thought that i was fish food *then said to him self " i need to find yami and i have to tell him what just happened to me "..." shit " .So of atem went to find his brother yami .

Yami was home making tea for atem and him self . He was making liver, sausage, bacon and onion gravy with mash . yami went to get some plates then put them on the table has he turned to get the pans to put the food out , the door slamed open and atem came in the house with shock to his face .

Yami finished putting tea out then went to his brother atem and they both went to the table to have their food . So yami and atem sarted to dig in to eat , yami looked up to face his brother and said

" i am sorry atem "

"ok i accept yami "

atem how was the thinking because the guys said you needed to think by your self "

"oh it was ok but you neve guess what happed to me "

"and that is atem "

"well i was sitting down by the sea crying because of the little fight "

" yes ...so what happen then ?"

" oh right when i was crying this creature came right up to me with a coral flower! yami"

...

"yami say some thing "

" WHAT did you see it "

"no i never but i did go looking for it though "

"WHAT YOU IDIOT "

"WHY"

" BECAUSE YOU COULD OF GOT ATE BY THE THINK "

Atem looked down and said "sorry but i did see it face "

"and what did it look like "

" well it looked like a dragon face and it had three colours on it " atem thought of the colours and then turned to hihis brother and said " well it was a balck and purple with blond bangs framing it face i think why do you want to know yami

"huh i going to lye down for a bit to think ok "

"ok bro you go and i will do the dishes from tonights tea "

"ok atem good night "

"good night yami "

With all to say to each other yami left the kitchen to go upstairs and head towards his bedroom while atem went to do the dishes because he wanted yami to go to bed before they got to talk again .


	12. worried again

preview : so yami has gone to bed leaving atem do to the dishes

* * *

chapter 12

It was nine at night when atem finished the dishes, so he felt tired and he went of to bed him self when how got upstairs atem made sure yami was ok ,then got in his own bed what was beside yami's bed and nodded of himself .

Back in the ocean yugi was finishing of his nest for the young what was inside him when he seen somthink in his coner of his eye and when yugi turned to see . Yugi came across two snake creatures then swam to them to get a closer look but he was ready to defend.

When yugi got a better look he launched out to attack them and they stoped midway and one of them said "yugi it's us malik and me marik" said marik

... " who and i don't know anyone plus i am the last of my kind "

"no yugi you are not the last of your kind"

"how am i not the last then "

" because we used to be friends but we had to go away sorry we left you "

" friends " sob sob "i have friends and i'm not and i am not the last one then "

" no yugi you are not the last one plus we are your friends and we came back to get you"

Yugi was happy to see his friends that he swam to them and gave them a hug and then shuck his head sayin " marik, malik i cant come with because i am having babys now "

Marik and malik just said together " how so who the father then plus we are so happy for you yugi "

Yugi looked down and said " guys the father is a human and his name is yami plus he has a twin brother "

Marik and malik looked complete shocked the shouted "WHAT YUGI HOW?"

"well i went to the shore and took him "

Marik looked like a pyshco with a big grin on his face and malik looked down who turned red .

"could you stay and come with me tomorrow morning to see him and you two can get to know him ok "

"ok yugi we will but we are not coming out of the water ...just yet "

"ok guys lets get some rest and sleep you two can stay with me tonight "

"ok yugi we will "

So yugi marik and malik all swam to yugi cave to get some rest and all of them went to sleep for the night .

* * *

Next morning atem woke up got dressed first, came down stairs to start breakfast for himself and yami while he was making breakfast there was a knock at the atem went to answer the front door and when he opened it seto and his friends where standing there waiting to come in the house .

" what do you all want its nine in the morning and i have just got up"..."well come in guys go and sit down will yea"

"oh sorry atem but we wanted to know if everything is ok with you and yami "All said together at once.

" ok guys calm down and talk to me one at a time"..."yes we are ok why do you ask guys "

"well seto was up all night looking for that creature on google " said joey

"yes and what about it "

" atem you know what jeoy said to you about me on internet "

"yes seto what have you found on your google internet "

"ah atem i have been on the internet and googled it and this think is a real creature " ... " its a new species, its bloodly deadly and can attack other sea creatures and could attack humans if thretend "

"oh right ok so yami could be in danger or anyone else who sees it "

"mmmm could be atem "

"ok thanks seto and thanks guys for letting me now "

"ok we have to go now say goodbye guys and lets go and atem you and yami can meet us at the beach later on to have a laugh ok "

" ok we will see you there "

Then they all left atem to go and get yami up for breakfast . So has atem went upstairs to tell yami that breakfast is out he stopped half way and then seen his brother in a nother trance walking past him and down the staire then towards the front . Atem was wondering where his brother was going ,so he followed him quietly to see where he was going. Atem thought to him self *"where on earth are you going and what is it"*.When yami stopped anf then atem seen that they where back at the beach again.

cliffhanger...

* * *

athuor: wow ? isn't this story getting more exciting by the second ... sorry that this chapter is short


	13. Yugi , marik , malik having fun

Author: I am going to have yugi marik and malik all dressed when they all change into there human forms so they don't need to get dressed when they are out of water so please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13

Yugi marik and malik where swimming to the shore to go and see yami , yugi's going to be mate and when they got to shore they all changed into there human forms and started to walk on the beach.

Yugi and his two friends marik, malik was having there fun and laughing when they all seen someone running on the beach has they looked it was a group of friends who they did not know so they still had there fun, but was a bit hiding from the group on the beach.

seto and the rest of the group came running on to the beach they thought they saw three boys but they just blamed it on the sun and started to have fun on the beach while they all waited for yami and atem to come and join them.

The sun was getting to joey now so he went in to the water for a dip with the rest of his friends for a little splash around and after they came out only to see yami running to the beach and atem right behind him . joey was going to shout to yami but he ran past him but then he seen atem so he desighed to shout to him but he ran past him as well.

joey pouted and said to his friends " well guys i feel hurt now "

"why" they all said at once

"because i shouted to them and they never repiled back "

Then seto said " well lets go to them then and see what is up with them "

"ok" everyone repiled back

So joey and the others went after yami and atem to see what was up with them. Yami was still running and atem was right behind him but atem was quite with yami so that his brother did not know that he was behind him. where joey said to the guys who was shocked " hey you guys why on earth are they looking at us"

"i do nt know but am scared now " said ryou

"hey i have you back ryou " said bakura

"well how about that iv'e never imaged myth creatures in the ocean " said seto

" yami hey yami come on lets go home before they come closer to us " said atem

"no i have to go to it ..." SO BACK OF IT DOES NOT CONCERN YOU " said yami

* * *

Yugi and his friends went back in to the ocean to hide from them because they just knew there was a big crowd coming there way. so now yugi marik and malik where watching them from under the water marik lookd at yugi and said " so why are we hiding from these humans by the way one is the father of your kits aren't they "

"yes marik one of them is and how are we going to show up we are back in the ocean"

hey guys i think the one in the front is looking for us because he his looking at the ocean and walking in... what do we do guys" said malik

Yugi was thinking *"what should i do about him "*

"well why dont we all have a fight to scare them of a bit " says marik

huh"ok guys let do then if thats the plan " says yugi

both says "let go yugi let fight "

So yugi marik and malik started to have a little fight with each other in the ocean under the waves and a bit of splashes in the water. From above there where three tails a bit showing in the water but yami was making out the tails in the water and he was getting confused that he only sat down .

When atem ,seto ,joey and the other two came to yami they where also making out the splashes in the ocean and tips of tails coming to the service of the water. When a dragon snake and two other snakes creature came up to the service fighting each other with big splashes where heard in the sea.

Atem seto joey bakura and all seen the three creatures fighting each other then stoped and look at the humans before them. yami was looking back towards the creatures with his mouth open with all the others .

* * *

Yugi and his friends dived back in after they stopped there fighting because they had their little play on the shore and ocean of waves .

"what the hell man " joey said

"yea what are they seto " all the others said apart from atem and yami who was in the ocean and atem was trying to drag yami back out of the water .

"well let me google it over the internet and i will tell ya when i get the ani can answer for you all ok guys but what i can tell is that they are not normal sea creatures " seto said

"ok now let get going im hungry now " joey said and very one said joey your always hungry " then joey said "sorry guys but let talk about this with food ok"

Very one just put there heads down and shook .


	14. concerned

preveiw:

"ok now let get going im hungry now " joey said and very one said joey your always hungry " then joey said "sorry guys but let talk about this with food ok"

Very one just put there heads down and shook .

* * *

chapter 14

Yugi malik and marik where going home but on there way they all wanted to go hunting for prey so they could eat it because yugi wanted to go build his little nest for his little kits.

So all of them went prey hunting for some fish and they swam untill they seen a large group of cod swimming in the ocean. Then yugi marik and malik got them and all together they all caught five hundred each.

Now that they where all in yugi's home cave yugi got his maliks and mariks fish and put it all in one pile because yugi went up and said " hey you two do you want to stay with me "

marik and malik looked up to there friend and said together "yea why not sure yugi "

"ok guys "..."ill do the food while you two sort the rock table " and marik nodded while malik just waved it of then yugi shook his head just cutting the fish to eat .

once marik and malik came back from doing the rock table to see if the food was done but has they came into the kitchen cave the food was already done and just waiting to becollcected , so they all got there fish and went to where the rock table was and sat down and ate there food . While they where eating they started to talk bout what they done on land and in the sea and after they had a good chatter and filled there bellys it was time for a goods night rest so they went to bed for the night .

* * *

While back on land yami and the others where on the beach walking back to get some food and yami was just sitting there for about 15 mins then looked up to his brother atem then gave him a hug and started to cry in to his chest . Atemu hugged his brother back and trying to calm him down plus he was really worried over him and then he thought for an good 5 mins *"brother what is up with you ... why are u getting angry at me ... what is going though your head yami "*.

Atem was worried over his brother but never asked questions about it because he just let yami talk about it when he was ready to talk about it . By now yami and atem caught up to there friend they all went to a sea food diner to get there meals has they went in they all sat down to wait for some one to make there orders .

While they waited for the waiter to come they where talking to each other about what happened at the beach that afternoon .

" so wha was that " said joey

" do you mean what was those things pup "

" grrrr i am not called pup and yes "

" hey yami are you ok " said ryou

...

"yami hey come one talk to us " said bakura

"bakura let him be he will talk to us in time " said atem

"ok " said bakura

The waiter came over and said " what can i get yous all " yami atem and the others all ordered one by one to the waiter

" i will have tuna pasta and coke " said yami

" i will have fish and chips with a diet coke " said atem

" mmmm i'll have salmon patatos and peas with orange " said bakura

" i'll have crab soup with class of diet lemo " said ryou

" and i will have shrimp salad with milk " said joey

" and i will have the same as you pup " said seto

" ok your order will be ready asap and i will be right over soon with your drinks " said the waiter and the waiter left .

Yami , atem and the others where still chatting away in whispers to each other when the waiter came with there drinks first and left to make more orders to other customers at the dinner .

the chef rang the bell for the waiter to come and get the orders what yami and his friends made .and. then made there way to the table and put the food down in front of yami , atem and the others to enjoy . so yami and the others started to dig in to there plate of food each one enjoying what they where having .

when they had finished there plataes and drinks seto shouted over to the waiter " waiter the check please "

five mins later the waiter came over with the check and said " your check sir "

seto nodded then said " thanks " and seto pid the check and left a tip and all of them left the dinner and went home.


	15. underwater cafe and chats

preveiw : five mins later the waiter came over with the check and said " your check sir "

seto nodded then said " thanks " and seto pid the check and left a tip and all of them left the dinner and went home.

* * *

Chapter 15

Back in the ocean where yugi , marik and malik where eating there tea and in it was shark and crab meat , what was there meal when they got back in their cafe what they all shared together . So has they where all eating they started to talk about today's events ot get your what had happened on the beach .

"so yugi why did you man " said malik

"yes yugi why didn't you "said marik

"huh come on guys you seen he wasn't alone and by the way i can't go right to up to him with them being there "

marik and malik just chuckled then said " it is not that hard to go up to others people unless you want another one has a mate aswell "

yugi went red and looked down then back up and shouted " SHUT UP GUYS "

"look malik we have turned our friend red and now he can't look at us

" your right marik he can not "

"c...come o..on we n..need some sleep good night "

"GOOD NIGHT YUGI " shouted malik and marik at the same time as each other

" huh good night guys " and yugi , malik and marik went to sleep .

* * *

Back on land seto , joey , bakura , ryou ,atem and yami where all having a sleep over in atem and yami 's house near the beach . They where all having fun but yami tryed to have fun but he was worring still but hid it well for atem's sake and had fun anyway . His friends where all having fun and never noticed yami with his worrys but atem did and it did worry him but never said anythink because he new that his brother was having fun .

The games they played was called poker , 21, snap and the last last game they played was twister then they all went to bed to sleep for the night .

* * *

Just before dawn yugi marik and malik woke up and had a little swim in the deep ocean and to have a quite chat to each other about going to the beach on the land mains . So yugi marik and malik all decided to go to the main lands and go run on the beach untill dawn , so they swam to land .

Has they came to the shore they all got out and all changed in to there human forms to have a good run on the sand .

So malik marik and yugi where enjoying each others company in the dawn breeze just laughing and running around the beach because they knew that there would be no one around on the beach , because they knew that everyone would be in bed sleeping . So they had the whole beach to then self's before they went back to the ocean to hunt for breakfast.

" so guys what do you think about the main land "

" well i like it because i can run and have the breeze on me yugi "

" yea what malik said yugi i would agree with malik besides we where getting sick of swimming all the time "

yea i agree with you guys and i hated swimming all the time but now we can run around in human forms "

"yes yugi " malik and marik said at the same time

" so malik what do you think of being in human form "

" well i like my human form yugi what about you marik "

"hahaha i love it i really love my human form and do you know what "

"huh what marik " said both

" hehehe we could get some humans and eat them by drowning them first what do you two think "

" well marik that would be nice but i think yugi is having second thoughts "

"I AM NOT HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS GUYS " Shouted yugi

well we could could eat really bad humans if you want yugi " said marik

"yes yugi we could do that and leave the really good humans because on our diet is humans as well has fish and seaweed "

" huh ok guys but we just eat the really bad one's ok "

" ok yugi we promise you yugi " said both at the same time

Yami and atem was out early and walking around and atem said " hey yami how about going down to the beach to talk to each other just us two " yami looked at his brother then nodded to him and said "ok atem lets go to the beach and talk just the two of us atem ,because i want to talk about what happened but not all of it ok " Then atem gave a nod and grabbed his brother and went to the beach . When they got there yami saw yugi in his human form and then saw two others with him and thought to him self *who are they *. Then atem looked to yami and followed his eyes and seen three people on the beach and he thought the same thing has his yami then looked back to yami and said " i have go a good idea "

"and what's that atem "

"let us watch these people and lets follow them yami "

"i dont know atem "

"well do you want to know where they came from yami "

"yes i do atem "

"then lets watch and follow them yami "

"ok atem " and then atem and yami where watching them but yugi and the others never had any idea they where being watched .Has yugi , malik and marik where talking to each other they where walking to the ocean to go and hunt for there breakfast .

When they hit the water and swam in a bit deeper marik , malik and yugi all changed in to sea creatures and atem just gasped and yami looked down .


	16. Atem trying to help

preveiw : When they hit the water and swam in a bit deeper marik , malik and yugi all changed in to sea creatures and atem just gasped and yami looked down ...

* * *

Chapter 16

Yami was looking down at the sand while his brother atem had shock on his face then he faced yami and then said "what the hell " in a whisper so only yami could here him because he did not want those creatures to see them . yami on the hand just faced atem then looked at the sand because he looked like he was going to shout at him but it never came and atem just then said

" yami are you going to tell what happened to you. And why are you so unhappy. Its not you brother. Please i am only trying to help you yami "

" ok i will tell you what happened but on one condition "

" ok and what is it yami "

" i will but promise me you will not say anything to the guys atem "

"why yami "

" please atem promise me "

" ok yami but can i ask you some think "

" ok what is it atem "

"why where you quite with us "

" because i don't want you or the guys getting killed "

"ok yami now tell me what happened to you "

...

"yami please i'm you brother and i am worried over you "

" atem i ..i...i w...wa...was "

"i was what yami "

" RAPED ATEM THERE I SAID IT ARE YOU HAPPY NOW "

Yami had his back to the ocean and atem had his face looking towards the ocean then atem noticed one of the sea creatures stare at him and his brother with an murders glare to them .

atem then said " ya...yami "

" yes atem what is it "

"why is that that sea creature looking at us like it want to kill us "

yami turned around to face the ocean and when he turned he saw the sea dragon snake look at him with murders eyes just looking right at them . yami went pale then was pushing atem then said "RUN ATEM PLEASE "

" why yami why run "

"ATEM PLEASE RUN WHEN I SAY RUN YOU RUN "

"ok yami " so yami and atem ran away from the sea and the sea creatures but the sea creatures was following them but only in the water . But has they where running away from the sea creatures both of them saw their friends coming to see them and seto , joey , bakura and ryou just looked toward them . They where all going to wave to them but then stoped there wave and they all looked to the sea then just seen three sea creatures going after there friends .

Seto and the others all shouted "WHAT HELL ARE THOSE THINGS " Then yelled to atem and yami " come on hurry up run faster guys "

Atem was in front of yami running has fast has they could when they got to thir friends the sea creatures gave up and started to go back in to the ocean but all that seto could say was " what are we seeing and guys i hope that im not losing my sight plus did you see those things as well please tell you all did see those things "

joey nodded and bakura , ryou both said yes seto we all seen them what the hell are they anyway ". Atem was out breath and once he got his breath back he looked towards his brother yami and then yami looked down at the sand then back up to his friends and his brother atem . T hen turned to look towards the ocean and whispered really low so that his brother and the rest of the guys could not hear him .

" sorry he is my brother i had to tell someone please for give me yugi ".

* * *

Yugi was angry at yami for telling a nother person so yugi and the other two sea creatures where still after them but yugi heard what yami said last...

" sorry he is my brother i had to tell someone please forgive me yugi " then yugi started to slow down and the other slowed down as well and went by yugi one on each side of him then looked to each other then back towards the humans . Marik and mailk looked back at yugi then said to his " let get some food to eat ok "

Yugi nodded then went back to the sea with marik and mailk by his sides then turn to yami and gave him a warning look . yami gulped and then gave a nod to the sea creature , while everyone looked at each other and then look at the sea .

joey could not believe what he saw and everony apart from yami agreed , atem went over to yami to see if he was alright when he seen a tear coming from yami's eye and down his face . Atem hugged his brother then said " are you ok yami " but yami just nodded and said to atem " i just want to go home ".

" ok yami we will go home now but please can you tell us what the hell happened here "

"atem i just want to be a lone right now "

" ok yami you tell us in your own time ok "

yami just gave a nod to atem and then said " thanks and i will .


	17. trying to find out about the creatures

preveiw : " ok yami you tell us in your own time ok " yami just gave a nod to atem and then said " thanks and i will .

* * *

Chapter 17

So atem and yami started to go back home while the others looked at the sea where the three sea creatures went under . Joey , seto and the others where just had there minds blown away from what they had just seen in the ocean. Bakura and ryou had there mouths open while joey was shouting " WHAT THE HELL GUYS DID YOU ALL SEE THAT AND WHAT ON EARTH ARE THEY ... SOMEONE ANSWER ME "

seto turned around to joey while bakura and ryou still had there mouths open still and seto said " well joey i do not know what had just happened here but "

" but what seto tell us will ya "

" but what have just happened here i can tell it is not over yet but it has just begun because that big sea creature has got an angry look to it "

bakura and ryou snapped out of it and said " what so that means it has got some buisness to yami and atem our friends seto and what should we do " at the same time

" yes but what and that is i do not know yet guys "

All three shouted together " WELL YOU NEED TO SOME READING ON THIS BECAUSE YOUR THE BRIANS OF THIS WHOLE GROUP ARE YA NOT "

Seto just done a double turn looking at the sea to the his friends and then said " yes and you don't need to shout at me come on guys when i have done some work on this i will let you all know ok guys "

"ok seto we will not get at ya but you need to get it sorted for yami's and atem's sake but more yami's "

Joey turned towards the seto and the others and then said to all three " and did ya see the look on yami's face when he was running away from those things " and all three replyed "yes joey we did "

" you what guys lets go back and talk to yami and atem and you seto can and try to sort this thing out can't ya "

very one nodded "and yes i will joey i will get down and sort this out " then bakura , ryou , seto and joey went back to yami's and atem's house to try and talk to them .

* * *

Back to atem and yami when they got home yami was sitting in the viling room ,while atem was in the kitchen doing two cups of tea for yami and him self .

Has atem finished of the tea he bought them in and gave one cup to yami , then he sat down him self and they where sipping there cups of tea when atem thought of something to say to his brother .

" huh yami "

"yes atem "

" why was that large creature chasing us anyway "

...

"yami i asked you a question are you going to answer me "

" do i have to atem "

" yes yami you do "

" ok but after we have our cups of tea ok "

" why yami "

" because i dont want to talk at this min i just want to have a quite drink with my brother right now ok "

" huh ok yami but after our drink we talk this out ok " and yami just gave a nodded his head then just sipped there hot teas in peace and quite .

When they finished their hot drinks of tea atem and yami where quite at first atem was looking at his brother with a look of worry in his eyes and yami was looking at his hands and knees and just thinking of what he was going to say to his brother .

" so yami are you going to spill "

" ok ok atem i will talk "

" ok so why was that large creature chasing us anyway "

" huh because i told you what happened and it did not like it so it chased us that is why

" so what you told me is that large creature had sex with you is that what you are saying "

"yes atem that is right but please do not say a word to any of our friends because if they find out they will go after it and i don't want that"

" why not tell our friends yami and why not go after that thing "

...

"yami ...yami please i want to know why "

" because its the last of its kind atem and it going to be carrying soon i think so but i'm not sure "

...

"atem are you ok atem say somthing will you please "

"WHAT ...YAMI PLEASE DO NOT JOKE " Yami just looked at his brother and put his head down in shame then looked up towards atem

"im not joking atem " then atem blew up

" WHAT FOR GOD SAKE YAMI YOUT MY BRO MY FLESH AND BLOOD AND YOU HAD SEX WITH A LARGE CREATURE 3 MAYBE 5 TIMES BIG HAS YOU YAMI "

"atem please calm down watch your temper brother ... but you see i am ok do you not"

"temper i give you temper and yes i see you but you are not ok you have spacey lately yami "

" ok atem if i do not go all spacey will you calm down your temper and be here for me "

...

"atem"

"huh ok ok yami i will calm down my temper for you and i will be there for you as well "

"promise atem "

"i promise yami "

" thank you atem "

" no problem yami " and atem made beans on toast for there tea and they ate it up before watching saw v on tv .

* * *

ATHUORS NOTE HERE

I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE UPDATES

AND I WILL UPDATE ASAP

I WILL BE PUTTING ATEM IN TO IT HAS LOVER BUT NOT YET YOU YOU WILL HAVE WAIT AND SEE


	18. seto and joey argue now and again

chapter 18

Has atem and yami where quite watching saw v on there tv that is when they heard a knock at the door .

They both look at each other and then towards the door " atem you better go and answer it "

" ok but you need to answer the door as well you know that right yami "

" yes i do atem and i will get the door but you get now ok "

" ok yami i will get the door now " and atem got up to answer it and when he answered the door there friends where at the door .

" joey , seto ,bakura and ryou what are you all doing here "

" we came to have sleep over and talk ya no "

" shut it pup "

" what ya say "

"pup"

"im not ya pup rich boy "

atem knew there fights so he looked at bakura and ryou but they looked at atem and said " can we come in for the night "

"yea sure come on in we where watching saw v on the tv " and he opened the door fully open for his friends to come in and when veryone was in he closed the door and said " i will make some tea who want some tea "

joey , seto settled down and said" have you lemon tea "

"yea we have and bakura ,ryou what about you two "

"yes please thanks atem "

dont worry about it guys and yami do you want another drink "

yes go on i have the same one from before "

"ok got it so two lemon teas , two bitter teas and two normal teas " so atem went to the kitchen to do the teas and veryone went to where the tv was and sat down to watch the movie . Atem came back in with all the tea's on a big tea tray and he put it down then said " here guys tea's for everyone help you self's to you own cups "

Very one got there own cups of tea and all said " thank you atem for our cups of tea's "

" thats ok guys just enjoy your hot drinks " all the guys nodded their heads and watched the movie .

When the movie saw v had finished on the tv they all played games then after that they all told story's for the night and then they all went to sleep .

* * *

Back in the ocean and in the deep deep ocean in a cave yugi , marik and malik where having a bit of fun here and there and they where making some shell neckless and so on but yugi was caring for his nest in the water .

marik and malik where watching yugi has he was caring for the nest and rubbing his belly then malik went to him and said " yugi are you ok and by the why are you building a nest "

" oh malik i am ok and i just want to build one because you never know "

marik came over and said " why say that yugi unless you are getting ready for bring a parent" . Yugi stopped what he was doing and just looked at them and gave a look saying dont ask questions that you already know at them. marik and malik said nothing and swam away . Marik and malik went to bed while yugi finished of and went to bed himself .

* * *

The next morning yami and all the others where up in there pjs and having breakfast with each other in the kitchen .

They where sitting around the kitchen table eating and talking about the day what they where going to do today .

Seto was eating bacon on toast with brown sauce and he was sitting next to joey . Joey was eating egg on toast with with red sauce .

bakura and ryou where eating beans on toast with class of milk each .

while atem and yami where having cheese on toast with beans and they both had a cup of tea each . They where eating in pece and quite when joey bought up some thing about last night when seto looked at him and bent to his ear said " shut it pup not know "

" why rich boy "

" it's to early and just look" so joey shut up and looked around and then spotted at yami and he seen him going out of the kitchen then he put his down .

" you ok pup "

" yes and no because im ok put im worried over yami seto "

" know pup we all are"

Atem seen joey and seto talking to them self then he seen yami leave the kitchen and then he seen joey put his head down . So atem got up and went after his brother to see if he was ok and he left his friends to have a quite word with yami alone with out his friends eyes and ears looking and listening to them .

* * *

Back in the ocean yugi marik and malik where all hunting fish to have for there breakfast and has they all caught their fish they went back to eat before they could enjoy there day . Marik and malik wanted to say sorry for being jerks to there friend yugi so they where going to cheer him up for the day and when they finished of there breakfast ,they got what they needed and went for a long swim .

* * *

Atem and yami finished of talking and told there friends that they where go out for the day they will not be back till dark .

seto and the other all nodded and got dressed then they left yami and atem do do what they had to do for the day atem waved to them and shut the door .

Joey and the others where talking about what they had to do for today bakura and ryou said together " we are going back our house anyway and seto and joey nodded to them and they left joey and seto alone .

Seto saaid " joey to come to the city so we could sort out what that thing was "

" ok seto but can we have something to eat later on but not now "

" ok pup but later ok "

"ok seto " and they left to go in to the city .

While back to yami and atem who where going out of their house they started to move down the street to go down to the beach to just relax and to unwind themselfs and talk and have a really fun time just has brothers .


	19. Atem and yami having fun

preveiw...Atem and yami just went to the beach to relax and unwind them self's and talk and have a really fun time just has brothers .

* * *

chapter 19

Atem and yami where walking along the sandy path dunes so they could get to the beach .

So on they half walked and half ran down the sand dunes laughing , falling and getting back up .

They where being them self's with out worry and being brothers to each other .

Yami was happy being with his brother. Atem was happy with yami as well and now they where both on the beach .

So they both started to wlk along the beach talking to each other and then sat for an good half hour talking , making fun of there friends and joking around making each other laugh as they finished of joking around. They just sat where they where looking out toward the ocean looking at the sunset and once they both seen the sunset setting they both got up , then started to walk back home .

Seto was in his bedroom on his laptop all day and all evening going though google looking for the sea creature's what they all seen the other day .

But seto went though google but he never came up with the name of the creature's so there was one thought on his mind and thought to him self

(' that the creature's are a new species ah shit need to tell joey and the others asap ') and then he went of google and shut down his laptop then he left his bedroom to go have some thing to eat, then thought ('i will tell them tomorrow asap because it getting late ')

Joey on the other hand was just finishing of his shopping in town when he thought (' when will seto finish and tell us about those things because they look pretty creepy') and then he started to walk back home to get some food down him and have some rest .

bakura and ryou where in there house resting up them self's when bakura said " ryou "

" yes kura "

hope seto has done the search stuff on those creature's "

" i do to kura "

" ryou what do you think on those monster's "

" well i think that we need to be careful in the sea right now and for those monster's you call them kura ... i think that they just want to live in peace i hope "

" are you sure on that ryou "

"yes kura i'm sure "

" ok but if your wrong we have to kill them "

" ok kura now let's get some thing to eat and rest some more "

"ok " and they done there tea so they could have some thing to eat and afterwards they went in there living room to watch a movie on there tv . they both picked a horror movie to watch and it was called the howl .

* * *

Back in the ocean yugi and his friend's marik ,malik where all swimming around having a laugh still because they could all see in the dark and they could see in the darkest part of the ocean as well .

When malik thought (' i know what up with yugi ') and he went toward's his mate and then wispered in his ear " marik do you know what is wrong with yugi "

" no i do not do you know what is up with him malik " and malik gave marik a nod then he said " our little yugi is pregnant but i a not sensing it yet "

" oh ok " and they both started to head toward's yugi who was up in front of them .

When they both got to yugi they stopped him ans both said together " yugi are you ok "

" yes guy's i a just feeling a bit lonely that's all "

" you have us and you are not alone yugi "

" yes i guess but feeling lonely in a way how to explain this that you two are togrther has in mate's where me on other hand have not got a mate but i have "

marik and malik looked at each other then back to yugi with confussed faces on there faces.

marik said "you just said you have not got a mate but you have care to explain to us "

" you would not believe me if i did explain this "

" try us "

" NO SO BACK OF " and yugi swam back home to rest for the night with out his friends who just looked at each other .

Then malik said "marik just leave him be he need's to calm down and when he is calmed right down we will talk to him "

" ok malik let go back to our home "

" alright marik lets go home " and both went back to where they came from .

yugi was thinking when he was swimming back home to his cave and then thought (' they don't understand how i feel they have each other and what will they both think of my mate being human and me wanting this human's brother as well OH GOD WHAT AM I THINKING ') he swam and swam and then he thought of some think else ('mating with humans how stupit of me and what if they want to kill me thats saying something ') then he looked to see where his cave was and then he seen his home and swam towards it to rest for the night .

But has yugi came to his cave he decided not to go in but stay out to have another swim and have another think on what to say to his friends so he swam away from his home thinking when he relised that he was by the shore so he looked at seen no one and went on the shore to sit think and feel the air .

* * *

Back at yami and atem's home yami and atem where in bed yami was fast sleep in his bed while atem was lying wide awake in his bed so he decided to get up from bed and got dressed then he went down stairs and went to the front door to go out .

Atem shut the front door behind him and thought (' yami this is to much but i to think all this though what you have told me ') and so of he went for his walk and the time atem stopped thinking he was at the beach and thought (' i will go on the and listen to the ocean and think some more ') and of down the beach he went .


	20. Yugi's confess and the deal

preveiw...Atem shut the front door behind him and thought (' yami this is to much but i to think all this though what you have told me ') and so of he went for his walk and the time atem stopped thinking he was at the beach and thought (' i will go on the and listen to the ocean and think some more ') and of down the beach he went .

* * *

chapter 20

So atem was walking along the beach thinking on what to do when he seen someone on the beach and went up to the person and was shocked to see that the person, was the big dragon snake creature when he looked at it more careful . So he hid behind a rock so that he could not been seen by the creature but enough to watch the creature turn in to a person before his eyes then said " that's how the creture put it's ove on to my baby brother " then said "ah shit did a say that out loud ah shit i did shit"

Yugi heard something coming from beside him but he was in his human form now so yugi looked around fist and said

" come out i can hear you and there is no point in hiding "

" ok ok you win don't hurt me "

"ok but i don't want to get hurt s well "

"i will not ok "

"ok come out from the rock's so i can see you"

Atem came out from the rocks where he was hiding and yugi froze and then said "yami "

"what "

"is this yami or not "

atem looked at him and then thought (' ah he thinks i a yami but i am not my brother ') " no i am not him "

yugi thought (' so this must be his big brother then if i am right ') " what is your name "

" i am called atem what is your name "

" my name is yugi nice to meet you "

" like wise "

" was that i just heard like wise "

" ah shit sorry "

" it's ok i am having a bad day

" why "

"well it's a long story, so i give the short story to ya and that is i mated with someone and now i am pregnant but not yet and he is scared of me now "

ate thought (' i think this has to do something about yami ')" why did you do some thing to this person and did you call me yami "

yugi thought (' shit he knows well maybe he will be ok in understanding me if i tell the truth to him here goes nothing ') WELL atem i did and why i said yami is because you look like him sorry "

"what happened yugi "

" well i wanted kids ... and i am sorry "

"yugi you raped him all because you wanted children "

sob sob " i sorry ... i was going love yami and i was hoping he could love me in time please let me talk to yami "

" no yugi "

Yugi looked to where atem was and said " you are scared of me aren't you atem " in his mean voice

"no i am not "

yes you are i can smell the fear in you since the start of this conversion began "

"well im only scared for yami he is my baby brother "

" well we could make a deal "

" what type of deal "

"all i am after is another round of sex and you will never see me again and i will leave yami for good "

" you promise yugi "

" yes but you have to come willing atem and if you like i will be on bottom for you, so you will be doing all of it... not me so there will be no force on you "

" can i think about it first yugi "

" yes you can i will leave you to think about it but can i ask you something atem "

" yes yugi you can "

" what do you think of me in this human form and be truthful "

" i think you look nice and sexy yugi "

" thanks what about me in the other form "

" well yugi i don't know think i was scared "

"oh ok sorry i will be leaving now " and yugi stood up and went back in the ocean to go home .

While atem was looking out to the ocean to see sunset coming up and stood up himself and started to walk home to think about the offer what was gave to him when he thought (' well thats new and im not getting forced like yami well i need soe kip anyway and after i wake up after me sleep i will talk to yami about it ah shit this is one big shit up mess i have gotten in to haven't i shit shit shit ') and with all that thought he was at his house then walked back in and went straight to bed and when his head hit the pillow atem was out like a light .

* * *

Yami was still in bed and woke up at ten o clock in the morning and got dressed and went down to make his breakfast first before waking atem up for his breakfast later on that morning .

So yami done eggs, bacon , sausage , black pudding and beans for his breakfast and he went and sat down and he ate it up then made a cup of tea to have after and sat down to watch tv .


	21. Atem talks to yami about his deal

preveiw...so yami done eggs, bacon , sausage , black pudding and beans for his breakfast and he went and sat down and he ate it up then made a cup of tea to have after and sat down to watch tv .

* * *

chapter 21

Yami was sitting in the living room watching tv and having a cup of tea . while atem was upstairs in bed still sleeping away .

Yami finished his tea then he got up from his seat and went up stairs to go and wake up his big brother . Has he got to atem's bedroom door he knocked on it three times and went in the room and then yami went up to atem's bed and bend over and said " atem atem atem "

" what "

" are you waking up it's 12noon now "

" is it now "

"yes atem its noon "

"ok yami im getting up now " and atem got out of his bed and was getting ready in front of yami

" atem i am going down to do your breakfast and we can have lunch at two "

" ok yami and sure we can have lunch at two " and yami left to go back down to do atem's breakfast .

Atem got out of bed and he was getting ready to go down stairs when he thought to himself (' what should i do about this? should i let it have me and let it love me and yami ? or not make the deal ? should i talk to yami about this ?') atem came out of his thoughts and went down stairs .

Mean while back in the kitchen yami was just on finished with atem's breakfast and he was putting it on a plate when atem came in the kitchen and sat down at the table . yami said " here bro your breakfast and it's cheese on toast with bean's hope you injoy and i will make two brews ok "

"ok yami thanks " and yami went to make two cup's of tea for atem and himself . It only took a minute to make some tea ,yami came back to the table and put one cup by atem while the other cup was put on the other side of the talbe where he sat down . So atem and yami where sitting across and looking from each other .

Atem just finished of his plate of breakfast and just having his cup of tea now and yami was doing the same thing , both brothers where quite and taking sips of tea when yami said " how was your sleep "

" huh "

" atem how was your sleep you know sleep atem "

"oh my sleep "

"yes atm how did you sleep last night "

" huh "

" i am guessing you did not sleep well "

" yes yami i never had much sleep "

Yami finished his cup and stood up and said " why not get much sleep atem " Atem was thinking and thought ( ' should i tell him ? yes i think i will ')Then atem looked up to his brother and said "well yami i did not sleep because i was at the beach "

"why did you go the beach in the middle of the night atem "

" i was at the beach to think on what you said to me and sort my own head out and i ran in to someone "

"who was this person " and yami was wlking over to the sink

"well he looked like us yami " and yami droped his cup on to the floor WITH BIG " SMASH "

Atem looked over to the sink and seen yami and the smashed cup on the floor and then said "yami are you ok bro "

"yes atem i am "

"Atem what did he want "

"oh to have sex with him and then ihe said that he would leave me and you alone "

"anything else he said atem "

" yes and he said that he only want to love you and you love him in return yami " "yami what should i do he gave me the choice "

" lucky for some "

" i am sorry yami " and atem put his head down waiting for yami's answer and yami went towards atem and put his hand on atem's back and said

" hey bro it's up to you to decide put choose wisely ok "

" ok " Both atem and yami went to there living room to watch the morning to noon tv .

* * *

Back with seto and the others they where out doing there own thing before they all met up at seto's .

seto made some drinks for bakura , ryou and joey and himself in the kitchen while the rest of his friends where in the dining room sitting down talking to each other waiting for seto to come back to the table with there drink .

Seto came back to the dining room with the drinks and put them down on the table so joey , bakura and ryou got there drinks while seto had his in his hand as he sat down at the table with his friends . Has seto and the others got down to business .

"so guys what is happening " said bakura

" nothing much " said ryou

seto did you find what they where because we want to know if we can go in the water for a swim " said joey

"well joey no i have not "

all three looked each other then back to seto and shouted " WHAT HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING "

" because i think that they are a new species "

"oh ok but are they dangerous to us or not " said joey while bakura and ryou where quite .

" joey that i do not know but what i can tell is that they could be but still not sure " joey put his head down and then ryou said

" we need to tell yami and atem about this guys "

" i think we do ryou " said bakura then seto and joey nodded to each other and got up from the table and seto said " ok guys lets go to atem and yami house "

joey bakura and ryou all said "ok seto " and everyone left seto's to go to there other two friends .


	22. Atem's anger and flips out

preveiw ... everyone left seto's to go to there other two friends .

* * *

chapter 22

In the ocean yugi was in his cave fixing more of his nest and he was redoing the cave while thinking to himself about the two human brothers he really liked . Marik and malik never went to see yugi so he was on his own sorting his little cave out and then thought

' yami is afraid of me and his brother is angry at me for what i did and what i am and that is a monster ...huh who would love a monster anyway ' so yugi went to bed for an hour or two .

* * *

While with seto and the others who just got to yami and atem's house knocked on there door and yami answered it and seen his friends at the door.

Yami opened the door for them to come in and went to make some hot drinks for them . bakura ,ryou , seto and joey all went in the living room where they seen atem in a bad mood sitting on the sofa with his arms folded when seto said " i see we came in at the wrong time "

" yea you all did "

" do you want us to leave then "

" yes i do " atem said and yami came in and told atem " no i just made them some hot drinks "

" ok yami they can stay and have a drink with us but after i want them gone " and atem left the living room to go upstairs for a while.

" what got him normally atem is ok to talk to " said joey

" joey he is just in a bad mood and he woke up cranky "

" what time did he get up anyway " said bakura

" oh it was 12 noon bakura now you all never came around just for a cup a hot drink did you " seto , joey , bakura and ryou all looked at each other then back at yami and seto said " no yami we have not we need to talk about those sea creatures we have all seen "

" why do we have to talk about those sea creatures seto "

" because i think that there a new species yami "

" or they could be the last of there kind and we have only seen them now ...that is why there a new species seto "

"huh maybe but we could watch them when they come up for air yami "

"i dont know they are scary and you do not want to piss those of "

"i know yami "

" seto how many are there if i may ask "

"huh there are three sea creature species there the big one and two medium size ones why "

" i know of the big one but i have not seen the medium size ones seto "

" well we have to go back home now so we will leave you and atem alone and to cool of ok "

" ok seto bye guys "

"bye " then seto and the others left the house to go back home.

Yami shut the door after they all left his house and back up stairs atem was in his bedroom cursing himself and throwing his things around before going to lye on his bed to calm himself down . While downstairs yami was cursing himself as well but not has much as atem was though when he deciding to go up stairs to see his brother .

So yami walked up the stairs toward's his brothers bedroom and knocked on his door and waited for an answer to be let in but no answer came so he knocked again .

Atem so lying down on his bed when he heard a knock but atem ignored the knock and then he heard it again then atem answered the knock with a " come in "

Yami heard his brother saying " come in " so yami opened the door and slowly walked in saying " hey atem "

" hey yami are they gone "

" yes atem they are gone "

"good "

" are you ok atem "

"yes i am why "

"because you flipped out "

"oh"..." sorry for flipping out on ya "

" it's ok atem don't worry over it "

" yami all i want is have a conafestion between us two "

"ok i will listen to you atem what do you want to talk about "

"about this yugi person or creature think because i don't know what yugi is "

" Huh ok atem yugi is the big sea creature and yugi can form in to one of us but he is dangerous "

... "huh yami are you serious "

" i am very serious atem "

" oh yami can i tell you something "

" yes what the matter atem "

" this thing what yugi is he asked me to u know "

" oh atem is he you know forcing you "

" no he is not forcing me to do any think but "

"but what "

" he wants a deal to make him pregnant and i said let me think about it after that he will leaveus alone what should i do yami

" huh i don't know atem will he leave us alone for good "

" yes he did yami and he wanted to love you and you in return "

" he did "

" yes "

" mmmm well thats something but atem it up to you i cant decide for you "

" yes i know yami should go and serach for him "

" i think so "

" ok lets go yami let go to him " and they both walk out of atem's bedroom then down the stairs and of the house to go and search for the big creature .

* * *

Yugi was still in his cave at the bottom of the ocean when he decided to go for a little swim in the deep dark part of the ocean and he left his cave to go there .

While in a nother part of the ocean marik and malik where swimming to yugi's cave to make it up to him for yelling at him .


	23. yami and atem go swimming

prveiw...While in a nother part of the ocean marik and malik where swimming to yugi's cave to make it up to him for yelling at him .

* * *

Chapter 23

At the beach it was noon and yami , atem where walking along the beach talking to them self's but they never seen their friend's on the the other side because they where by the rock's. Yami tried to be brave for atem and atem was trying to decide on his answer for the creature .

While on the other side of the beach joey , seto , bakura and ryou where all worried over yami and atem when ryou thought he spotted atem and yami then said

" hey guy's i thought i just seen atem and yami over there " joey looked up and saw no one and said " ryou you must be seeing things "

" no i think i did see them over by those rocks " seto turned to look out towards the rocks and said " ryou i cant see them but we will go over soon promise "

" ok seto" and turned to joeyand said " lets make a deal " said ryou

" ryou i thought i never get to here that from you " said bakura

"what type of deal ryou " said joey

" shut up kura and the deal is if yami and atem are by those rocks you have to pay me sixty quit " said ryou

" if yami and atem are not there ryou you have to say sorry and give me fifty " said joey and both said " deal "

" enough joey , ryou " said seto and then mumbled to him self " oh boy why bother they won't listen to me anyway "

"seto just leave them alone for a bit and talk to me about this creature shit thing " said bakura

seto rolled his eyes at him and said "ok bakura " so seto and bakura just talk away about what seto researched on the creature .

* * *

Back in the ocean marik and malik where swimming towards yugi's cave but they both found that yugi was not there so they left to go and search for him .

So marik and malik went to the deep part of the ocean to look for yugi , so of they went .

Yugi was under the water by the shore hiding behind a rock now when he seen malik and marik coming towards him and yugi lifted his head up for them to see where he was . That is when marik seen him and looked at malik nodded to where yugi was then malik seen where he was nodded to and then malik gave marik a nod to confirm his mate nd so both of them swam over to the rock .

Marik and malik came towards yugi and sat down beside him one on the left and the other on his right .

" hey yugi " said marik

" hi marik and to you too malik "

" why so gloomy yugi " said malik

" huh im just down in the dump's a bit "

" why " both marik and malik said together

" huh i was talking to my mate to be's brother and i told him what i did and told him that i wanted to love my mate to be and he in return "

marik and malik just looked at yugi then said together " why " ...

" marik , malik i love him and i just want his in return but he is scared of me and also i have asked my mate to be's brother to be my mate as well "

" oh i see now you love him and you thought that he could be your mate didn't you yugi " both said at the same time

" yes will anyone love me and by the you too have each other "

marik looked at malik then both turned to yugi and marik said " yugi ys we do " then malik said you will be loved someday you wait and see "

" ok malik and thank's guys " ... why are you here i thought you did not want to talk to me and see me ever again "

" we came back to see you " said malik " yes yugi we miss talking to you sa well " said marik

then both said " we didn't mean it we are so sorry will you ever forgive us "

" i dont know guy you both did hurt my feelings

" yes we did but we where wrong for hurting you that way " said marik

" o please forgive us yugi " said malik

" huh ok you two are forgiving but could i stay where for a bit longer and you two can go to my cave i will not be that long ok "

" ok yugi lets go marik "

" ok malik bye see you soon " said marik and they left to go to yugi's cave and wait for him .

* * *

While back to the rocks on the shore of the beach atem and yami looked out and they sat down on the rocks where the water met then atem said " yami "

" yes atem "

" do you want i little swim with me "

" mmm i don't know atem "

"please i have dot gone for a swim with you for ages anyway it was you who drags me out to go swimming with you yami "

"true true it is atem ok let's go "

" ok yami " and atem and yami got up and undressed them self's and thank god they had their swim were on, they both jumped in the water and went swimming enjoying them self splashing each other .

Yugi was by the shore thinking still on what to do but the deep part of the shore hiding then he decided on what he would do and that was try and find them but he didn't know that they where in the ocean having a swim and having fun as well . That is when he went swimming but still kept to the deep part of the shore .

seto and the othere where coming along the beach to check if they could see atem and yami has they got there by the rocks joey and bakura went up the rocks and both of seen atem and yami having fun in the deep part of the ocean and then bakura said " joey you pay up "

" ah shit i know bakura damp " and then shouted to ryou " HEY RYOU HERE IS YA SIXTY QUIT "

" SO I WAS RIGHT THEN JOEY AND YOU CAN GIVE IT TO ME AFTER WE GET OF THESE ROCKS OK " shouted ryou

" OK RYOU I WILL " and every one was on top of the rocks looking out towrds the ocean watching atem and yami .

While atem and yami where in the ocean they where coming to the deep part of the ocean having fun in the ocean . Seto and the others seen something coming towards them but yami and atem did not see it because it was coming behind them and when atem turn back toward the ocean he seen a shark coming towards yami and himself .

* * *

a/n to be continued... what will happen to yami and atem will they be saved or not ? find out in next chapter ...

atem ... hey

loverofhell ... what

yami ... what will happen to us

loverofhell ... you will find in the next chapter

atem... hop we make it

loverofhell ... HEY SHUT UP WILL YOU TWO WILL SPOIL IT

atem and yami ... sorry

loverofhell ... good now atem do you want to finish of

atem ... fine hope you all enjoyed please review and good bye


	24. the shark returns and yugi's revenge

preveiw..

While atem and yami where in the ocean they where coming to the deep part of the ocean having fun in the ocean . Seto and the others seen something coming towards them but yami and atem did not see it because it was coming behind them and when atem turned back toward's the ocean he seen a shark coming toward's yami and himself .

* * *

Chapter 24

Atem saw the shark coming to them and then looked at yami and said " yami swim to the beach and just hurry "

" why atem why swim to the beach "

" because there is a shark coming toward's us now hurry up and swim "

" ok ok atem " and both yami and atem where swimming to the beach , atem was in front of yami and yami was following atem to the beach .

The shark was on their tail and they where painicing , but yami was struggling to get to the shore so atem swam to his brother to help him swim to the shore .

Atem was swimming towards him when he seen the shark bump in to him at first and go back around to attack .

But down under the water yugi was swimming along the deep shore line when he seen the shark then he seen two swimmers swimming back to the shore and then said to himself ' i need to help them and well well well isn't it the i saw and got away ah it is , now i will have your fin ass ' and swam towards the shark real fast .

Atem and yami where helping each other to the beach but atem seen the shark come back so he pulled yami in front of him, so he could take the attack but the attack never came . Because yugi came from under the shark and bit in to the shark with his jaws and dragged the shark down before he started to play with the shark . Atem looked to see where the shark was but all he seen was blood in the ocean and said to him self .

" why is there blood in the water ah shit i need to get yami and my self out before more sharks come " and then he was swimming towards yami has he got to his brother. Atem and yami got to shore then stood up and they looked back toward's the ocean and they seen the shark getting tossed in and out of the water .

Seto and the other's from the rocks seen everything what was happening in the ocean and when they seen the blood in the water , they all thought it was yami's or atem's blood at first . So they all went to the beach to see if yami and atem made it to the beach .

When seto and the other's got to the beach they seen atem and yami by the beach but they where still in the water just standing there looking back . Seto and all the others looked out to where yami and atem where looking at and they seen the shark getting tossed as well .

" what on earth is attacking that shark " said joey

" don't know... what is attacking it " said ryou

" well we should watch the sea and get both yami and atem out " said seto and everyone said " ok seto "

So joey got atem out of the water and ryou got yami out of the water as well . Then everyone was watching the ocean and waited for the thing what was tossing the shark to out of the water but if never , so they waited longer to see it .

* * *

Yugi was tossing the shark now in and out of the water making the ocean red . But half way to yugi's cave marik and malik smelled blood back where yugi was so they hushed back to where yugi was . Has they got there yugi was not there so they followed the smell of blood all the way to yugi . And they could see that yugi was attacking and tossing around the great white shark .

Yugi stopped and seen his friend's by him after he took a bite out of the shark . But they where looking at the shark , when yugi said " do you want some it's nice "

Marik and malik just nodded and yugi said " come on then help me then " so they where helping yugi with the shark .

So all three tossed the shark up out of the water and has they all done that . All three came out of the ocean with a loud SPLASH .

Then after yugi and his friends all came out with a big SPLASH they where all fighting over the shark so they could eat it .

* * *

Back on the beach seto and all of the other's was looking around the ocean to see what would come out of the water as well has talking to each other.

When all of a sudden they all heard a BIG LOUD SPLASH in the water .

Then they all seen three creature's rise form the ocean with the shark in there jaws fighting over it and then the three creature all shared it by eaten their fill . Yami and atem was quite and just looking at the creature's .

While joey and the other's stired in shock because they all had never seen sea creature's nearly this close up before and to joey , ryou , bakura and seto they more looked like sea monster's to them .

That is when bakura said " wtf are they and have you ever seen them before ... what do you all think guy's "

everyone apart from bakura all said together " bakura how on earth... wtf should we know what they are " and everyone on land watching the creature's all went quite.

Before ryou said " we should get some picture's of them before they go back in the ocean "

" ok ryou but i will be the one who does the picture's and dores everyone agree with me " said seto and everyone gave a nod to seto in agreeing with him .

" alright has anyone have a camera on them come on guy cough one up will you "

" ok ok hold your horses will ya ... here you go seto but be careful with it " then joey gave his camera to seto and seto took it from joey's hand .

Seto had the camera now and he was taking some picture's of the creature's with click click click and more click click click's .

* * *

In the ocean yugi , malik and marik where now eating away enjoying their fair share of there meal .

When yugi and his friend's stoped eating when they heard a CLICK CLICK CLICK and more CLICK'S and then looked toward's the beach .

Yugi started to swim toward's them slowly with his friend following him .That is when joey shouted " HEY SETO I THINK YOU SHOULD STOP NOW "

Seto turned to joey and the other's and shouted " WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP JOEY " and joey just pointed to the sea and seto seen his finger point out and then seto followed where it was pointing to . Then just has he was backing away from the water . The creature where coming at them a bit much faster now .

" do you think we made them angry by taking there picture's " said ryou and bakura togther.

" Yes we did now keep on backing away form the ocean guy's " said atem and yami together. Then everyone gave a nod in agreeing with atem and yami and so they where more backing away from the ocean . Yugi , malik and marik seen one of them backing up and they swam i bit faster then they seen all of them backing up a bit more back . Then yugi and his friend's stopped and all of them gave a roar all together and then all three dived back in the ocean .

That's when they heard all three creature's roar all together and dive back in the ocean and everyone back on the beach all said

"WOW THREE CREATURE'S WHAT HAVE NOT EVER BEEN DISCOVERED " and they left to home and go to bed .


	25. takes a break from the beach

preveiw...That's when they heard all three creature's roar all together and dive back in the ocean and everyone back on the beach all said

"WOW THREE CREATURE'S WHAT HAVE NEVER BEEN DISCOVERED " and they left to go home and go to bed .

* * *

Chapter 25

Next morning it was a sunday afternoon then atem and yami got up from their pit's (what where called bed's ) and just had there pj's on.

Has they both came out from there bedrooms and they both went down the stair's . Yami went to the kitchen to make a bacon butty each and two cup's of tea for atem and himself . While atem went to the living room and put the t.v on to watch then sat down on the chair waiting for his brother .

When yami came in he had two bacon butty's on a plate each and two cup's of tea on a tray . So yami put the tray down on the coffee table then sat down on the other chair and said " what on the tv bro "

" oh it is just the news on... that is all bro "

" ok ...atem why don't we leave it for two to three day's before going back to the beach "

" alright yami i will leave the beach for three day's "

" ok atem why don't we just have one lazy day. Then have a shopping spree in town. And for the last day let's have a sleep over "

" mmmm don't know about a sleepover but you have me with a lazy day and shopping spree in town yami "

" alright atem but have a think about the sleepover ok "

" ok yami "

" great " and they watched the news and finished of there butty's and drinks .

So yami and atem where watching tv ,making drinks and planing the day out for them to do for the day .

Seto was up and dressed looking though the pitchers he took while he and his friends where at the beach. seto thought to him self ' I will have to go back the beach to have a really good look at these sea creatures ... maybe tomorrow morning ... yes I will go then '. Seto was deep in his thought' he never heard a knock on his door after the fourth knock he came out of his thoughts and went to answer the front door .

When he opened it he saw joey at the door and then said " what do you want joey "

" i jus want to know if you looked at the pic's yet set "

" yes i have joey "

" could i see them set "

" well i was coming over to see you .. but because you are where ..how about we go to see ryou and bakura "

" ok seto lets go and see them .. but could i see them"

" no not yet because i am going to show everyone when get to ryou and bakura ok "

" oooooooooooh ok set "

" now lets go joey "

" alright set "and both left to go to ryou and bakuras house .

* * *

Back in the ocean yugi malik and marik where all in yugi cave all awake and talking to each on what to do for the day . Yugi was just finishing of his nest and the other two said together " hey yugi do you want to have a little swim around and catch some fish "

" guys how about you help me with a problem i have got "

" ok what is the problem you have yugi " said malik

" well it is hard to explain guys "

" come on tell us. we will not get mad anymore. will we malik " said marik

" no we will not marik please yugi "

" alright but if you do get mad i want you two gone agreed guys "

" agreed yugi . come your killing us with the quiteness "

" ok ok guys here go nothing . guys i have had it with a human and i have told another human all about it and he was hurt , mad even. plus i told him i was pregnant and i am not and also told him i had to have it again to be prober pregnant . guys us species have to have it twice before we can probely get pregnant . so i made a deal with this human . was i right to tell this human or was i wrong to tell him "

Malik and marik looked to each other then back to yugi then marik said " yugi we don't know if these human's will want to kill us for what we are.. but you should decide if it was right or wrong your self and think what your heart wants . instead of everyone giving you advise ok yugi "

" yea yugi i have to agree with marik here but you need to think for your self and your heart if it was right or wrong ok "

" thanks you guys your the best and yes i will go for that swim ok "

" ok yugi but could we know something befor that swim " said both at the same time

" yes what is it you want to know "so malik went up to yugi and said

" umm yugi marik and me want to know if you could go up to the surfess to get some think to eat with us what do you say please please please yugi "

" well guys i dont know "

" we want to know of you are with us or not and we did give you some advise and replyed to you . now it your turn to give your reply "

" okok guys and i will go to the surfess with you guys ok "

"GREAT THANKS YUGI " shouted both marik and malik at the same time

" but could we go on the third night guys "

" why the third night yugi " said malik

" yea why the third night "said marik

" i want it to be a surprise ok "

" ok yugi " said marik and malik and all of them left the cave to go for a quick swim around the ocean .


	26. Another sleepover and dayout pt 1

preveiw..." but could we go on the third night guys "

" why the third night yugi " said malik

" yea why the third night "said marik

" i want it to be a surprise ok "

" ok yugi " said marik and malik and all of them left the cave to go for a quick swim around the ocean .

* * *

Chapter 26

In the ocean yugi , malik and marik where all having a laugh in the ocean deep under the waves and having there own fun .

marik was having more fun than yugi and malik but malik wanted to the same has his mate .

malik was worried over yugi his friend because yugi was having a laugh but he was swimming slow behind . So malik went to him and said " hey yugi are you ok "

"yes and i am ok don't let me stop you having fun because i am having as well "

" alright yugi i will be with my mate then . hey you can take a little swim away from us if you want to "

" ok malik ... and thanks malik . you and marik are my best friends do you know that don't you malik "

" well thanks yugi and we know that so you go have a long swim alone ok "

" alright and thanks " and yugi swam away from marik and malik and took his own little swim in the deep ocean .

So malik went to his mate and has marik seen malik he was wondering where yugi got to and then said " malik where is yugi "

" well marik yugi has gone to have time to him self "

"oh ok then because we know he will come back won't he malik "

" yes marik he will " and they both swam and had there fun with each other.

Yugi was all alone just swimming along on his own for a while then he came back to marik and malik for some company .

* * *

Back on land seto and joey was with bakura and ryou was now looking at the pictures what seto had . Then bakura go one of the pictures and took a good look at it and then said " hey seto that big creature is a lovely colour isn't it "

" bakura i don't care about the colours of the creatures. All i want to know is if they are there first of there kind and where do live "

" why seto . why on eath do yoy want know that "

" because i want to study them "

" oh i see now seto . Are you studying the marine life in the ocean "

" huh yes i am bakura "

" this is the first i have heard of this set " said joey

" i'm with joey on this as well " said ryou

" lets see what yami and atem are doing now "

" alright lets go guys and see our two friends " and then all left to go and see yami and atem .

Atem and yami where in their house talking to each other over about what to do and yami said " hey atem how about we have another sleepover "

" ok but lets have a really good night . hey yami how about tonight "

"alright atem i will get the phone to ring our friends and i will start with joey. Then seto and i will ring bakura then ryou ok "

" ok yami " and yami went to the phone and has he just picked up the phone . Both heard a knock at the front door and yami said " who could that be "

" don't know i will go and answer the door

" ok " so atem went to the front and yami put the phone down . Atem got to the front door and opened the door and saw seto ,joey , bakura and ryou at the front door and then said " hey guys yami was just going to ring you lot "

" so are you going lets us in then " said seto

" why was yami going to ring us atem " said joey

" well two reasons and for one all of you come in. And two yami and i where going to ask if you lot wanted to have a sleepover like last time " when they where in the house atem shut the door .

Atem and all of vistor's all went to the living room and joey said " yea sure we could have another sleepover can't we guys "

" yea sure joey lets have sleepover " said bakura

" And we can all go on a shopping spree " said ryou

" huh sounds just great " said seto

" stop being a party pooper seto " said joey

"shut it pup "

" who on earth you calling pup . asshole "

" what was that puppy "

" I SAID ASSHOLE RICH BOY "

" HEY SETO ,JOEY STOP FIGHT IN MINE AND YAMI'S HOUSE. OTHER WISE I WILL FUCKING THROW YOUR TWO ASSES OUT GOT IT "

Seto and joey shut up and put there heads down and both of them where quite . Bakura was laughing his ass of and ryou just shuck his head .

Yami made some drinks and made something to eat for atem , himself and there guests then seto and the other three stayed over for the night with atem and yami .

* * *

The next morning yami , atem and there friends all woke up then atem done all of their breakfasts this time .

Yami , seto and the others where just sitting around the living room table talking to each other . While they waited for atem to return with there breakfasts and drinks .

Seto was talking to yami and the others then he said " yami we need to talk to you and atem "

" what about seto "

"it about what I took yami . And could atem and I have a look at them "

"oh yes you two can when atem come in "

"ok seto have it your way " and seto nodded to yami and went on talking to joey and ryou.

A good hour atem returned from the kitchen with there drinks and food and atem put it on the coffee table . All the the guests and yami looked up to atem when he was putting the tray on the coffee table and yami said " atem what did you you make us by the way "

" well yami i have done you all beans on toast. Then i made a fruitti tootie pudding . And to drink it down i just made a cup of tea " .

" the beans on toast is nice to eat but the pudding is " said joey

" IS WHAT JOEY "

" NOTHING YAMI SORRY ATEM "

" huh i..its o..o..ok i ...just... wanted ...to give... you all something ...to try... huh " atem walked out of the living room and then walked upstairs .

" nice one pup " seto leaned to joey ear and said " now we can't talk to yami about those things in the ocean can we " joey just put his head down in shame .

" any way lets eat and then we can go out for the day but we are NOT GOING TO THE BEACH GOT IT GUYS AND I MEAN IT " and veryone nodded to yami and all of them said together " we get it yami " . So after atem calmed down and stopped being upset he came back in to the living room and sat down and ate his food and had his drink aswell .

" so guys have you picked anywhere to go to . yami how was your food "

" it was nice atem wasn't it guys " and everyone said together " YES IT WAS NICE ATEM " then joey went up to atem and the said " atem "

" yes joey what is it "

" i am so so sorry i did not mean it but the pudding was nice sorry atem " . Atem smiled at joey and hugged him and said " its ok joey "

"thanks atem so how about we all going in to town for the full day "

" ok let go because we are all ready to go out anyway and tomorrow lets meet up in the towns bar for a drink " everyone gave a nod and eveyone left for a full days out in to town .


	27. Another sleepover and dayout pt 2

preveiw..everyone gave a nod and eveyone left for a full days out in to town .

* * *

Chapter 27

So now everyone was in the middle of town still having fun . They where all having fun that no one notice it getting a bit darker . When someone did notice it was atem who said " lets go somewhere in town to get something to eat... who is with me "

" I AM WITH YOU ATEM LET'S GO AND HAVE SEA FOOD " shouted joey

" lower your voice pup " and seto glared at atem

" now now seto i think joey and atem are right we need something in our bellys . " said bakura

" yes i would like food in me also " said ryou

" atem i have a place i want to try and you guys will love it i hope "

" ok yami and where is it you would like to try "

" well it is called seashell ocean cafe "

" oh i see ok let us all go then and after we fill our belly's . we can all go back home " and everyone gave a nod and went to the seashell ocean cafe .

When they all got the seashell ocean cafe atem , yami and their friends all went in to the cafe and they all sat down at one of the tables . A waiter came over and gave them all a menu each and then said call me over when you want to get served " and he left .

* * *

In the ocean yugi malik and maik came up from the deep to have a little splash around in the waves

yugi , malik and marik where having fun in the waves and yugi said " guys why dont we go for a long night hunt before going human hunting "

But malik and mrik said together "when do you to go human hunting then "

" how about tomorrow night guy's " said yugi

" yes " said marik

malik turned toward's yugi and marik said " ok what do you fancy to have tonight then "and marik said " i want to eat tiger shark "malik gave him nod and then waited for yugi to say what he wanted to have . Then yugi said " i think i shall have some tuna , a great white and two fat seal's ...yes that is what i will have "

Malik gave a shocked face to yugi and then said ok yugi . ok marik let go hunting and by the way a fancy a tiger shark and eel tonight .. come on lets dive and hunt "

Both yugi and marik gave there nod to malik and all three sea creatures went on a very long night hunt .

* * *

Back in the seashell cafe where atem , yami and there friend's where .

Joey was ready to order with everyone else and joey shouted " HEY WAITER " and the waiter walked up to them and said

" are you ready to order now and what to you like to have "

" i will have tuna salad with a coke " said ryou

" i will have oyster soup with water " said bakura

" i will have crab soup with water " joey

seto said " i will have the same what he is having " and pointed to joey so the waiter knew where he was pointing at and gave a nod . Then he turned to the last two and said " and what would you to have "

yami and atem where still looking when atem said " i will have shrimp cocktail with a lemonade

"hmm and i will have a full crab with an orange " said yami and the waiter nodded and left to get the order done for them .

While they where all waiting for there food to come they all started to chat with each other .

After a three hour wait there food came one by one . First to come was joey's then seto's . Then ryou's and bakura's came out . And after it was atem and yami's came out last . So everyone was enjoying there meals and drink's while chating away again and laughing at joey joke's .

After they all finished up with there meal's and drink's they waited for there bill and after an hour they got the bill and the bill cost £ 32.89 .

When they looked at the bill yami and atem paid the bill and joey said " set tomorrow night you and me will be paying "

" paying for what joey "

" the night out at the town's bar tomorrow "

" huh alright joey we will pay for everyone ok and everyone nodded then they all left to go home for the night .

* * *

In the deep ocean yugi marik and malik where catching there meal's now . After they all caught there meal's yugi marik and malik swam to yugi's cave . Has all of them got to the cave they all went in and put there meal's down and ate . When they all finished up mailk and marik said " untill tomorrow night "

" yes untill tomorrow night for the hunt for really bad people only them ok guy's "

" yes yugi only bad people " said both malik and marik together

" yay thank you thank you thank you " and he swam to his friend's and hugged them both . Then they rested for the night .


	28. Another sleepover and dayout pt3

preveiw...In the deep ocean yugi marik and malik where catching there meal's now . After they all caught there meal's yugi marik and malik swam to yugi's cave . Has all of them got to the cave they all went in and put there meal's down and ate . When they all finished up mailk and marik said " untill tomorrow night "

" yes untill tomorrow night for the hunt for really bad people only them ok guy's "

" yes yugi only bad people " said both malik and marik together

" yay thank you thank you thank you " and he swam to his friend's and hugged them both . Then they rested for the night .

* * *

Chapter 28

The next morning in yugi's cave yugi malik and marik where all sleeping . They needed there sleep so when they woke in the evening so that they could prepare for tonight and go human hunting .

But marik woke up because he could not sleep . Then he thought about goning for a short swim and come back and sleep some more .

Marik came out of his thought's and nodded to himself and said in a whisper " yea i will do that . then i can get some more sleep before we all go out tonight .

Marik had a two hour swim around . After his little swim he got tired and went back to the cave to sleep.

* * *

On top the sun was blazing over the land and sea .

The beach was full of people sunbathing in the sun . While half of them where enjoying a swim in the sea they where cooling of for a bit .

Atem , yami and there friend's where all dressed . They are all on their way to the pier so that they could all go on a boat to go diving and enjoy the day .

But atem was still thinking a bit about what to do about the dragon snake creature, but he thought it of and enjoy the day with his brother and friend's .

Has they all got to the pier and they all went to the boat stand . Then seto said " huh can i have a boat for six people " the man behind the stand looked up and said

" of course you can and how long will you be having the boat sir "

" we would like it for all the day " said seto

" ok sir that will be hundred and sixty please "

" ok where is hundred and sixty " said seto and all the others all said " are you sure seto "

" yes it is ok and i don't mind paying all ... plus i am still paying for the drinks tonight with joey "

" THANKS A LOT SETO " said joey, bakura , ryou , yami and atem all together .

" here is the key sir " said the stall man and seto took the boat key of the man . Then seto and the others all went to the boat .

When they where on the boat they all got on the boat and had a look around . The boat had sunbathing beds and a big pool in the middle of the deck . They all looked in the cabin and in the cabin it had a suit , a bathroom they where all made up with what seto got and seto said " well guys for hundred and sixty i got a yart " and they where all gobsmacked . Then seto and the others all took of in the yard so they could enjoy the full ocean .

When the boat got to where they wanted seto stopped the boat and said

" All right guys we are here so have fun "

" ALRIGHT ryou lets us sunbathe by the yarts pool " said bakura

" ok kura " said ryou and they both went to the sunbeds by the pool to get a suntan . joey jumped into the yarts pool and seto went into the cabin to get some drink's . While yami went to join joey in the pool atem walked to the back of the yart and jumped in the sea to look at the colourful fish .

* * *

Under the waves back in a big cave on the ocean floor yugi , marik and malik where waking up now because they where all hungry .

So all three of them came out to hunt for some small fish .When they where hunting they cam across a boat so they slowed down and just watched the boat on the waves . That is when malik saw some tuna fish on the other side of the boat . The tuna fish was swimming in a school group but they where swimming away from the boat . So malik said " yugi , marik "

" yes malik " said yugi and marik together .

" there is some tuna fish look there they are " and marik looked as well has yugi and both saw the tuna fish .

Then yugi said " ok marik you go on the left of me and you malik ... you go on the right of me " and they done what yugi said .

Now marik was on the left side of yugi and malik was ob the right side of yugi . They all swam towards the boat but under neath it to catch there fish .

* * *

Back on the yart now atem was talking to all the others by the pool . Atem was having a laugh with his brother and all his friends when they heard a knock on their boat . So everyone went to the left side of the boat but they all could not see anything . That is when joey said

" hey guys let go to the right side of the boat . To see what it was that knocked in to the boat " and everyone gave joey a nod .

So everyone went to the right side of the boat and everyone bend over to look down in to the water . But they never saw anything in the water . So seto said

" lets go home " and he started the boat and everyone was heading home . So that they all could have a night out .

While seto was making way to the shore . Under the water yugi malik and marik where still getting there little snacks of fish . But marik said

" that was close wasn't it guys "

" yes but yugi why did you knock in to the boat "

" well look at me i am quite large and big you know ... and i did not mean to knock in to the boat ... sorry "

" well we know that yugi ... and you do not need to say sorry " said marik

" yes and by the way you scratched the boat " said malik

" ah shit oh well thank god they are going back to the shore "

" yes they are yugi " said marik and malik together

" ok malik , marik why don't we give them a little hand to get back "

" why " said marik

yes yugi why "

" because it is our fault that we knocked the boat ... so come on guys let help them out . And by the way you help me and we will going to the shore tonight promise "

" do you mean we help you with this thing now and we all go to the shore tonight " said malik

" yes guys "

" really yugi we can go human hunting tonight "

" yes guys . We will go tonight "

" ok yugi your on " and they all went to the boat .

* * *

Back on the yart with atem , yami and all the others . Seto felt the yart go slow than it should of been going and seto shouted down to his friends .

" hey guys i think where leaking can some one go down and check "

" ok seto i will go down to see if there is a leak " said bakura

" thanks bakura " said seto and bakura went down to where the engine was .

Has he was at the engine he looked at the engine of the yart and then shouted up to seto

" HEY SETO THERE IS NO LEAK IN THE ENGINE HERE "

" THANKS BAKURA " and bakura came up to all the others

Then seto and all the others seen a three big waves coming from the back of there yart . seto atem yami ryou bakura and joey seen the three waves coming to them and seto yelled " HANG ON GUYS THIS IS GOING TO HURT "

" SHITTTTTTTTTTTT " joey , atem , bakura , yami and ryou all yelled back to seto .

Marik , malik and yugi made the three big waves .

When they heard the humans say shit and with that all three of the sea creatures pushed the boat and made it to go faster .

But on top of the yart atem , yami and the the others said together " what is going on we seem to being going faster to the shore "

" yes i know but we have to wait and see after we get on the shore .

When the boat was just the shore the three big waves came smaller and they where gone .

Atem said " hey where at the shore now "

" yes we are on the shore " said yami

" YES WE ARE ON LAND " EVERYONE YELLED and then everyone ran of the yard . Seto and all the others went to the side of the boat and they all seen the scratch marks on the side of the boat and seto said " this is going to go in for repair now "

" why who does this boat belong to by the way " everyone said

" well this belongs to me and i don't mind doing the repairs "

" oh ok " everyone said and everyone went back to the boat shop and gave the keys in . Then atem yami bakura and ryou left seto and joey at the shop .

SETO SAID " HUH CAN YOU PUT MY YARD IN FOR REPAIRS WILL YA "

" OF COURSE SIR "

"good " and both joey and seto left to get ready for the night out .


	29. Night out and the human hunt

preveiw...both joey and seto left to get ready for the night out .

* * *

Chapter 29

When bakura , ryou , yami and atem where back at atem's and yami's house they started to get ready for there night .

When they where half dressed seto and joey knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door .

Atem heard the knock on the door so he went to answer the front door .

Has he opened the front door seto and joey came in so that they could get ready them self's .

So seto and joey started to get ready as well and atem went to finish of getting ready him self .

It was three hour's when they all finished getting ready . Atem was wearing black leather pants , black dress shoes with a red button shirt and he had three buttons open . Yami had black leather pants with purple trims on them . And he was wearing purple shirt with just three buttons on and black black dress shoes .

Bakura had brown dress shoes , jeans and a dark blue t-shirt . ryou had navy blue jeans , a checked shirt and light brown shoes . Seto had a white top and light grey pants with black shoes . Then there was joey and he was the last one to finish of getting ready . When he came out with a jeans what had small rips in the knees and a green shirt and dark grey shoes .

Just before they all left for there night out they where all complating to each other .

" well look at you atem leather pants and a red shirt nice " said ryou

" yes ryou thank and you look nice aswell " said atem

" Atem who is the look for got someone intrested in you or what " said bakura

" no bakura i just want to wear this ok " said atem

" ok ok " said bakura

" you look nice are you dressing up for ryou " said atem

" shut up " said bakura

" any way seto i like you look and you look sexy " said joey

" thanks by the way you look cute " said seto and joey turn red and very one was laughing .

Hey yami you look lovely aswell " said atem and yami looked away and said

" thenks atem and i love your clothes what you are wearing by the way "

" hahaha thanks yami . And now let get out of here and lets go on our night out " and atem opened the front door and everyone went out of the door with atem closing the door and locking it behind him . Then everyone was walking to the bar in town .

Has they got to town they all walked to the barthey caould so that they could have a good night out .

When they got to the bar bakura , ryou yami and atem all went to a table while seto and joey went to the bar to give there orders in . Seto asked for the orders from the man behind the bar . Seto and joey only waited for ten mins to get their drinks and joey had three drinks in his hands has we walk overr to the other . While seto had the other three drinks in his hands and walking behind joey to the others as well .

joey and seto was at the table and they where both putting all of the drinks on the table and then seto said

" yami you have a cocktail ... atem you have scotch on the rocks ... ryou you have a beer , bakura you have rum and coke " and yami , atem .ryou and bakura all said "thanks seto "

" your all welcome " said seto

" what did you and joey get seto " said atem

" well i got a red wine " said seto

" and i have a w.k.d " said joey

" ok lets drink up and have a really good night guys " said atem and very one nodded at each other having their drinks and listening to music enjoying their night .

* * *

Back to the ocean where yugi marik and malik where . They where swimming on the service of the water now looking at the night sky before going to the shore .

Marik malik and yugi where coming to the shore . has they came on to the shore they all changed to have there night out . They where going to hunt for some humans now and they sarated to go in to town when yugi said " hey guys "

" yes yugi " both marik and malik said together

" well before we go on a hunt i would try to a some fun " said yugi

" in what way yugi " said malik

" well how about to a bar because i want to see what a bar looks like " said yugi

" ok yugi lets have fun are you in malik love " said marik

" huh i guess so " said malik and all three went in to town heading towards the bar . When they got in to town they walked to the close bar they could see .

When they all entered they all went to the bar first to order their drinks . Malik ordered beer , marik ordered a cider and yugi ordered a wiskey and they only waited five mins for their drinks and they listened to some music . When a song came on all three went to dance floor to dance away .

Has they where on the dance floor dancing away they never seen the six humans on the table right by the dance floor. And the six humans never seen them because they where bladed to no end . At the end of the song yugi malik and marik picked up three human men who where harrising a young woman and all three of them thought in their head ' meal time ' But has they where leaving to bar the six humans on the table turned just to three people about to walk out with three men .

* * *

Seto , bakura , ryou , joey , yami and atem all seen three people walking out to the exit . But yami and atem only knew one of them and both thought in their heads five seconds after each other . In atem's head ' what the hell .. is that the big sea dragon creature ... i need to talk to him '

And in yami's head 'why yugi why .. and why does my heart ache so much ' and yami put his hand on his chest . Seto and the other seen yami with his hand om his chest and bakura seto joey ryou all said " yami are you ok ...what s the matter " and atem turned around to see yami and that is when atem said " yami " then yami turned to atem and whispered to atem .

" atem i think i have heartbreak "

" it is going to ok yami i promise you that " atem whispered back . Then atem turned to his other friends and said " well i know what to do guys " and seto, bakura , ryou and joey all said " and what is that atem ".

" and that is i would like to follow them to see what they are up to ... who is in " and his friends all agreed with atem . So off they went to follow them .

On the way they seen the three new people with the three men walking and six of them where tailing them by five meters away but seto yami bakura ryou and joey could see what was coming up . And they all could see the beach and ocean and all six all thought ' what are you up to ' at the same time .

Has yugi marik and malik where all coming to ocean now ,. They started to walk to the pier and has they got there with the three men marik , malik and yugi threw the three men in to the ocean and they all land in the middle of the sea . But yami seto bakura ryou and joey all seen the three men get threw in to the sea and all six which was hidden from sight behind a huge rock on the beach . Then all six of them all said " oh my god they threw them in to the sea " .

Back to yugi malik and marik and they jumped in to the ocean and yugi malik and marik all swam down has they all changed back in to the sea creature they where. Has the humans who where in the ocean now where all swimming back to the pier . Has they where coming toward it they seen six men at the pier now and they where yami atem bakura seto and joey . Three men in the water shouted " HELP US...WE DO NOT KNOW WHERE THE OTHER THREE WHO WAS WITH US WENT " has they swam towards them .

But before they could search them three huge sea creatures came to the service of the water swimming really fast towards the men in the water and very one at the pier all shouted out " HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF THE WATER "

Yugi malik and marik where chasing them and now they where on top of the three men in the water . malik and marik bit in to the humans and took them down in to the ocean and they where gone . That only left one trying to swim away but becuase yugi was a lot bigger than malik and marik . Yugi opened his jaws and with one big bite the human was gone and yugi went back down to the bottom of the ocean .

Atem had his arms around yami and seto , bakura , ryou and joey just watched the three men who had been in the water get eaten .


	30. Atem seeks the sea creature's

preveiw...Atem had his arms around yami and seto , bakura , ryou and joey just watched the three men who had been in the water get eaten .

* * *

chapter 30

Back on the pier seto , bakura , ryou and joey could not believe what they just saw and all four of them where quite. Atem was still had his arm around his brother . Atem said " hey guys could you leave us for a bit .. i just want to talk to yami alone ok "

" ok atem we will leave you two alone " said all four together

" thanks guys " said atem . Joey , seto , bakura and ryou all left atem and yami behind at the pier so that atem could talk to him .

Bakura ryou seto and joey where all walking home when they parted ways . seto went to his home with joey and bakura went to his home with ryou .

When seto and joey got seto's house they both fell a sleep on the sofa . And when bakura and ryou got to bakura's house ryou ran to the bathroom to throw up . While bakura went in to the bedroom and waited for ryou to come out of the bathroom . When ryou finished in the bathroom ryou went in to the bedroom where bakura was waiting for him . Bakura was worried ove him and said " are you ok ryou "

" yes i just want to sleep kura "

" alright ryou we will just sleep ok "

"ok kura " and ryou went upto the bed and lied down and in a second ryou was asleep .

While bakura just watched over him and in half hour's time he as well fell asleep .

While back at the pier still atem and yami where just watching the ocean still and looking out towards where the three men had been eaten alive .

Both atem and yami never said anything for a good six hours . Atem and yami talk now after six hours of being quite .

 **( A/N ... ATEM'S AND YAMI'S CONVERSION )**

" Atem "

" yes bro "

" my chest is hurting "

" why is your chest hurting yami "

" its heartbreak atem and it hurts real bad "

" yami "

" yea atem "

" are you falling in love "

" i don't know atem ... but in a way i think so ... but know i am not so sure "

" yami i think you are in love "

" yea i surpose so atem ... but why are they attacking us "

" i do not know yami "

" atem we have not done anything to them have we "

" no yami we have not ... and i have made a my mind "

" and what is it atem "

" well first ... i want you not to give up on love and ... i am going to go down to see them "

" NO ATEM ... YOU CANT ... I WILL NOT LET YOU GO TO THEM "

" YAMI ... i will go and i will make sure that i come back ... i promise yami ... so please let me do this ok "

" huh alright atem "

" thank you yami ... so why don't you leave me here and go home on your own "

" ok atem " and yami left atem at the pier and he headed back home on his own .

 **( end of their conversion )**

* * *

Has yami left him at the pier atem was looking down at the ocean and he jumped in to the ocean and swam away from the shore.

Now that atem was in the ocean he was looking around the sea while he swam . Atem saw movement from the corner of his eye .

So he started to swim really slow to the sea creatures who where together swimming to their cave . So he decided to follow them to their cave .

yugi marik and malik who where in front of atem and swimming towards their cave .

Marik yugi and malik where nearly there and yugi said " guys "

" yes yugi " said marik and malik together

" i think someone is following us " and marik , malik looked behind them and then said " i think you are right yugi "

" marik , malik could you do me a favour "

" sure " said marik

" what is it yugi " said malik

" i want you to go back home "

" why " said malik

" because i know who is following us anyway "

" so yugi you want some aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalone time " malik

" eh yes malik i do "

" alright yugi ... lets us go back to our home malik said marik and both marik and malik left yugi on his own and he waited for the person who was following .

* * *

Back on land yami was nearly home now and he was worried for his brother .

But he put to oneside when he saw his and atem home . So he ran right up to the front door .

Has he was at the front door he opened the front door and walked in the house and closed the door .

Yami locked up the whole house and got ready for bed .

Has he finished of getting ready for bed , he went to the kitchen and made him self a hot cup of coffee . Yami thought ' please atem dont get eaten by sharks and i hope you do come back home ... i am missing you already brother ' and he finish his drink and went up to his bed and yami just hit his pillow and fell asleep ' .

* * *

Back in the ocean atem seen the medium sized sea creatures swim away from the huge sea creature and seen the medium sized one's going out to sea.

Then atem thought ' why are those to swimming out to sea... and away from the huge sea creature anyway ... and why is the huge one just waiting there... ...WAIT ... DO THEY ALL KNOW I AM FOLLOWING THEM ... AM IN TROUBLE NOW ... AH SHIT SHIT SHIT ' has atem swam closer to the huge sea creature .

Yugi turned around and seen atem coming closer to him so he decided to swim to atem as well .

So has they both came towards each other and atem stopped right in front of yugi while yugi swam up to him and swam around him and stopped doing a 190 circle . Then they both left together towards a closet beach and both went back to the shore .


	31. Atem gives his answer

preveiw...Back in the ocean atem seen the medium sized sea creatures swim away from the huge sea creature and seen the medium sized one's going out to sea.

Then atem thought ' why are those to swimming out to sea... and away from the huge sea creature anyway ... and why is the huge one just waiting there... ...WAIT ... DO THEY ALL KNOW I AM FOLLOWING THEM ... AM IN TROUBLE NOW ... AH SHIT SHIT SHIT ' has atem swam closer to the huge sea creature .

Yugi turned around and seen atem coming closer to him so he decided to swim to atem as well .

So has they both came towards each other and atem stopped right in front of yugi while yugi swam up to him and swam around him and stopped doing a 190 circle . Then they both left together towards a closet beach and both went back to the shore .

* * *

Chapter 31

Back on the land yami in and out of his sleep because he was worried over his brother . Then he got out of bed and went down stairs to make a drink to calm his worry .

When he was in the kitchen making his drink . Yami was thinking to him Self and he thought

' god i hope atem comes back ... i should of stayed ... no don't think that yami ... i trust him and he will come home i just know it '

and yami just made his drink and after he drunk it down . Yami went back to bed and went straight to sleep . After an hours sleep yami woke up again and thought

' that is it i have to go back to the beach to get atem ..and tell yugi how i feel.. oh god i hope i know what i am doing ... and i am going now '

and yami got out of bed and got dressed . After getting dressed he went down stairs and headed towds the front door . Has he got to the door yami opened the door and walked out and yami shut the front door behind himself . So yami ran back towards the beach and ocean .

* * *

Back at the shore yugi and atem came on to the beach . But yugi stayed in the water while atem got up and looked right up to him said

" emmm is your name yugi ... "

" yes it is and your name is atem

" yes yugi i'm atem ... so yugi i have a question and an answer for you ... so which one would you want first "

" well i would like your question first "

" ok then ... so why did you throw and eat those people and i seen two other creatures with you as well "

Then yugi bend his neck and head down and said

" sorry but those other two creatures are my friends and our food source is fish , sharks , eels and humans "

" oh i see now ... but what will you do to me and yami yugi "

Yugi just looked in to atems eyes and said

" i want yami to be my mate and i also want you to be my mate as well "

" oh ... so you want my brother yami and my self to be your mates "

" yes atem i do "

" but what about our friends yugi "

" what are their names atem "

" they are called bakura , ryou ... then there is seto and joey those are our friends yugi "

" ok well we will not harm you , yami and all of your friends ok "

" thank you yugi "

" now second could i have your answer atem "

Atem looked up to yugi and before he gave his answer to his second question he was going to give to yugi he thought

' i hope i am doing the right thing now " and yugi said

" i am still waiting atem "

" oh right here it goes then "

" well what is your answer then atem "

" well yugi ... i will mate with you "

" well then atem when i mate with you ... i want you and yami to be my mates and i want your love in return atem "

" ok but i think yami is falling for you yugi "

Yugi was staring at atem and atem was waiting for yugi answer but it never came apart a bright light and atem shut his eyes . when the bright light went dull atem opened his eyes and then atem looked around the ocean then the beach . Atem could not see yugi so he decided to go and when he turned to go home he got a surprise and yugi was right behind him and yugi just smiled at atem and said

" let go to yours because i to mate with you "

" ok but why go to me house where yami is " said atem

" because to mate i want to try a bed . And someone might seen me change because there is no rocks for me to hide . Plus i want to see yami my first mate "

" oh ok and i do see your point so lets go yugi " and both atem and yugi left the beach .

* * *

On there way to atem's house yugi was walking with atem when they where half way yugi was thinking to him self and atem was also thinking to him self as well . It was pretty dark out and it was that dark out atem could see any thing at all . And yugi was deep in thought that no one seen yami run past them .

 **a/note ... sorry if this chapter is a crap one ... but the next chapter will be good and there will be lemon in it**


	32. Yugi atem mate(yami's heartbreak pt1 )

**A/Note ... atem and yugi mate in this chapter and what will happen to yami ... you just have to read and enjoy ... now back to story ...**

preveiw... On there way to atem's house yugi was walking with atem when they where half way yugi was thinking to him self and atem was also thinking to him self as well . It was pretty dark out and it was that dark out atem could see any thing at all . And yugi was deep in thought that no one seen yami run past them .

* * *

Chapter 32

When they got to house they went in and atem closed the front door behind him .

Then atem went upstairs and went into his bedroom to get changed .

But five seconds after atem went upstairs yugi went after him and he seen what bedroom he went in . So yugi went up to the door and walked right in . When yugi was in the the room yugi saw atem naked and with a towel around his waist . Thats when atem turned around and seen yugi just staring at him and atem's face turned red .

Yugi took his clothes of since he was in his human form and started to walk towards atem and atem was backing away .

Atem land on his bed while yugi was over him on the bed . But when he left the bed with his hands and knees yugi loved the feel of it that he didn't notice atem roll him over . So now yugi is lying on the bed with atem on top . Then yugi said

" are you sure you want to top atem "

"yes I do yugi "

"ok " and atem got up and wait for yugi . Has atem was on his knees yugi opened his legs for him and said

" lets us mate because I want it bad "

Atem gave yugi a nod lowered him self down and started to Kiss him everywhere and yugi was enjoying every second of it . After kissing yugi every where atem thrusted in yugi really hard and fast . Then atem said

" ah yugi ... your hot

" ah ah ah ah your ...h...h ... huge "

" i ...k...kno...know i a...a...am do you want me to go much faster "

" y..yes "

" yes what "

" yes atem i want it really hard and fast "

" ok get ready for me to ram you " and atem rammed yugi really hard and went three times fast and banging him which made their skin slap flesh to flesh .

Yugi was enjoying getting banged hard and fast " oh god atem i can't take any more "

" come on yugi you want this didn't you " and atem kept on ramming him much more faster

" ho my god i am going to explode atem "

" so am i yugi " and atem pumped yugi's member and with that yugi exploded first then yugi shouted

" OH GOD A...ATEM " and atem felt yugi go really tide and then it was atem who exploded and said shouted

" AH SHIT YUGI " and then both of them came down form there high and both said to each other

" thats was amazing " them both lyed down to each other in each other's arms . Atem and yugi where still lying in each others arms and atem said

" how about round two yugi " and yugi thought and then said

" ok atem let us have round two " and atem rolled over so he was on the bottom now so yugi was on top of atem

And yugi plunged on to atem member and round two started .

* * *

Yami ran to the beach and was looking very where for his brother but he could not see him any where and thought

' where the hell is he oh god what if drowned . NO YAMI don't think that . i know he is safe . i know i will check the house to see if he is there . YES i will do that ' and he ran back to the house . Yami was half away back now and he was still running and thought to him self again

' please be in the house atem ' while he ran some more .

Now that he was by the house yami went straght right up to the front door and he opened the front door and shut it behind him .

Has he was walking though the house he heard noises coming from upstairs . So he went upstairs has he got up the stairs the voices where coming louder and said to himself "that is coming from one of the bedroom i think " in a whisper . So he went to the bedrooms has he went to his room he heard the voices coming from his brother's room so he went up to his brothers bedroom and seen the bedroom door open a bit . So he peeked though the door and saw his brother with someone with him and thought ' who is that with atem '.

Has yami was listening and seeing them he heard

" ah ah ah yes atem ram me down "

" ok y..yugi " and was ramming yugi down on his member

" yes yes yes atem i am going to and i cant hold anymore "

" i can't hold it as well y...y..yugi " and has yami was seeing this ans thought 'what yugi and my atem having it in our house ... brother how could you '

Then yami opened the door fully then ran to the bed and shouted at the two saying

" ATEM HOW COULD YOU ... AND YOU YUGI WHY ...WHY DO MY BROTHER YUGI ... I CAN'T TAKE THIS ...MY HEART "

But has yami turned to leave yugi crabbed his arm with his clawed hand and said

" yami "

" just don't yugi "a nd started to cry but yugi just though him on to atem's bed and looked down at the two of his humans and said

" yami i love you and your brother and sorry for upsetting you yami... but i should of told you that i needed two mates to get pregnant "

" huh what " said yami and atem turned to his brother and said " y...yugi is r...right y...yami and i am sorry brother but it was the only way "

" huh ok atem i forgive you because you are my only brother "

" thank you yami "

" emmm what about me yami " and yami looked up to yugi and said

" n...no you are not forgiving yugi "

" WHAT WHY FORGIVE YOUR BROTHER BUT NOT ME "

" because my heart is broken right now "

" oh i see " then yugi got of atem and said

" well bye yami and atem i am sorry about this" and yugi ran out of atem's bedroom and out of the house leaving his clothes behind and going straight to the beach .


	33. yugi not forgiven(yami's heartbreak pt2)

**A/ nöte ... Whát will happen now and will yugi be forgiven .. you just have to read and enjoy ... now back to story ...**

preveiw...Yugi ran out of atem's bedroom and out of the house leaving his clothes behind and going straight to the beach .

* * *

Chapter 33

Now that yugi was now by the beach he turned around to the land and thought to himself

' yami i do really love and you will always be my mate as well atem ... i just yami will forgive again one day ' and yugi turned around to the ocean .

Then he ran in to the ocean and then he turned in to the dragon snake creature of the deep and swam down to him home .

so yugi was swimming to his cave when he seen marik and malik swimming to him . Then marik said

" there you are ... we where looking for you "

" yes yugi we want to know were where you and what took your time " said malik

" hi guys . sorry i'm late but i am here now marik and well guy i was on land .And to what i was doing . i was mating with my second mate . and i am sorry for being late was my first mate who is yami caught me with his brother . " said yugi

" wow so who is your second mate called " said malik

" my second mate is called atem and his yami's brother " said yugi

" wow can't believe it yugi having brother's to mate with with where i get one mate . you lucky dog " said marik

" hahahaha ... yea i know guys . But "

" but what " said both together at the same time

" huh yami forgave his brother . But he has not forgiven me his mate " said yugi

" well why dont leave and stay away from them yugi " said malik

" but " said yugi

" no but's yugi ... you dont need them . Because you will be worrying over your young ones yugi " said marik

" i dont know "

" yugi you have you babies to look after now " both malik and marik said together

" oh alright guys i will not stay here anymore and raise my young ones on my own ... thanks i needed that guys " said yugi and very one went by to yugi 's cave .

* * *

Back on land yami and atem just saw yugi run out of their house leaving his clothes .

Then they both looked at each other and atem said

" yami "

" what is it atem "

" why did you do that to yugi... yami "

" may be because i caught you and yugi having it . And my heart is broken because he broke it "

" yami "

" what now "

" yami if you forgave because i 'm your brother ... you can forgive yugi because "

" because what atem "

" because he mated with us ... so that means yami that we are his mates ."

" WHAT "

" HUH WE ARE HIS MATE'S YAMI AND HE IS GOING TO HAVE OUR CHILDREN . SO YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING NOW "

"... "

" YAMI "

" OH GOD what have i done atem " and yami put his down in shame

" yami let's us sleep and tomorrow go and talk to him ok "

" alright atem "

" ok " and they both went bed and went to sleep .

* * *

The next morning yami and atem got up and got dressed for the day .

Yami had a white t-shirt , combat pants and trainers on . while atem whore his red t-shirt , black jean's and white trainers .

Then they both went downstairs and went to get there breakfast . Atem done bean's on toast while yami done their drinks and he done coffee and they both sat down on the kitchen table to eat their breakfast . Has they both finish the breakfast they both sat down in the living and watched the tv for a bit .

When they could not see what to watch they turned of the tv and went out for a little walk .

Has they where walking along they both seen there friends walking to the beach so they walked up to them and jointed them .

Joey , seto bakura and ryou all got a surprise of there life's when yami and atem came right up to them . And seto and the others all said

" hi yami and hi atem " together

" hi guys " they both said together

" so how are you and yami " said joey

" we are ok but "

" but what atem " said seto

" but we had a fight last night " said atem

" wow you to had a fight was it big atem and we missed it " said bakura and ryou looked at yami and then atem and said

" bakura ZIP IT WILL YOU "

" ok ryou " said bakura then said " ryou i know you said zip it but i want to know ... so please tell us what happened last night "

... " huh i don't knoiw guys " then he looked at yami but his brother didnt want to talk about it and said

" ATEM ... DONT YOU FUCKING DEAR TELL THEM " and atem just shuck his head and said

" i can't guys sorry and it only between me and yami " said atem

" ok atem and we are sorry for being noisy yami " said bakura

Seto was only listening to them when seto said

" now this is sorted ... can we get going to the beach now " and very one nodded and they all left for the beach.

Has they all got to the beach bakura and ryou went to lye down on the sand . While seto and joey went of to get cold drink's for very one .

But atem and yami only looked out to the ocean to see if they could see the three sea creatures , but they want to see yugi who was the big one of them all .

So yami was looking around at the ocean while atem left sorry for the sea creature because of his brother .

Atem walked up to his brother and said

" look now see what you did yami " in yami ear and yami started to sob a little .

Then he stopped his little sob because he was getting a bit angry . Because he was still angry at yugi for making his heart break and angry at him self as well . And he did not know what to do with him self so he was in between of anger and upset. So decided to not to forgive yugi .


	34. The lads fun day out

preveiw...Then he stopped his little sob because he was getting a bit angry . Because he was still angry at yugi for making his heart break and angry at him self as well . And he did not know what to do with him self so he was in between of anger and upset. So decided to not to forgive yugi .

* * *

Chapter 34

Has yami and atem where in the shallows whee just there feet where wet . They where just stared at the ocean while bakura and ryou sun bathed in the sun . So at one last look at the ocean yami and atem went to bakura and ryou and sat down next to then . And bakura , ryou , atem and yami just waited for seto and joey to come back .

When seto and joey got what they had to get plus the cold drinks from the beach bar .

Both seto and joey where on there way back from the beach bar and started to walk along the beach to there friends .

When they where nearly there atem and yami seen them and shuck bakura . Then he sat up and looked at them and said

"why did you shake me "

Atem and yami both said " here is seto and joey with our drink's and think some crisp's bakura " and bakura turned his head and waved them over . And seo and joey was laughing while walking towards them . So bakura shuck ryou and ryou smacked his hand away and said

" five more minutes will yea kura " and yami started to laugh and atem started to laugh as well . But bakura was only gave a smile then giggled a bit and said

" ok ok ok stop laughing guys ... and ryou our drinks are coming plus there is crisp's as well " and ryou sat up them and very one waited now .

They waited for ten minutes and seto came over with joey and they both had the drink's and crisp's on a tray . And seto put is down and gave there drinks to them . Seto gave coke to yami , atem had a deit pepsi then bakaura and ryou both had a fanta fruit twist . While seto had a deit coke and joey had a cerry coke . Joey go all the crisp's and gave a packet each to his friends and boyfriend . So bakura had bacon and ryou had ready salted crisp's . And atem and yami both had cheese and oinon crisp's . Then seto had beef and oinon crisp's whlie he had flaming hot monster munch .

Has they where all eating and having there drinks they all started to talk to each other and laugh at each other .

They where all having a great time just spending it the the beach enjoying the sun and catch up on their life's and have fun for once.

So yami and atem went for a walk with out there friend's and walked around just thinking .

But not talking what they where thinking because they where not ready yet.

There friends had there fun and all thought together ' if they are ready they will talk about their stuff and when the time come's we will listen ' and they started to talk to each other for awhile . After atem and walked for about an hour they both came back to there friend's and sat down by the them . Then they where both sunbathing for an hour and a half . Then atem and yami said " bye guys we have to leave ya's " together and there friend's all said " ok bye we hoped you two had a good day " and both atem and yami left to go home . Leaving their friend's behind on the beach .

* * *

When yami and atem left their friend's at the beach .

Bakura and ryou got up where they where sitting and went to the sea to have a little splash around . While seto and joey relaxed on the sand enjoying the day .

Ryou was enjoying the splash and both bakura and ryou kicked the water to each other. Then bakura said

" hey ryou "

" yes kura "

" why did yami and seto leave us at the beach "

" i have not got a clue kura . maybe they want to go home "

" ok ryou . maybe your right . now lets keep splashing each other "

" ok kura " and both kept splashing in the sea .Then they both stopped and ran back to get the others who where on the beach . When they got to seto and joey bakura pulled seto up from the sand and started to drag him to the ocean . Then ryou got joey up and dragged him to the ocean as well and has they all got to the sea . Ryou and bakura pushed them in to the water. That is when both seto and joey shouted

" WHAT DO YOU TWO ARE DOING . WE ARE TOTALY WET THOUGH "

" WE KNOW HAHAHAHA " said bakura

" and we want you two to enjoy the water instead of just the sand and sun " said ryou

So they looked at each other then looked at bakura and ryou then started to laugh all together and splashed each other .

And they played in the water then had a enough of the splashing so they all came out . But has they where walking out of the sea they never saw the three heads what was watching them because they where hiding some rock then the three heads went back under . Then bakura and ryou got there shoes from the sand and headed of. While seto and joey got their shoes from the sand while cursing bakura and ryou for wetting them . So all four of them all went home .


	35. REGRET

preveiw...And they played in the water then had a enough of the splashing so they all came out . But has they where walking out of the sea they never saw the three heads what was watching them because they where hiding some rock then the three heads went back under . Then bakura and ryou got there shoes from the sand and headed of. While seto and joey got their shoes from the sand while cursing bakura and ryou for wetting them . So all four of them all went home .

* * *

Chapter 35

In the ocean yugi and his two friends all watched atem and yami first standing in the water .

Yugi saw yami's face and thought

' he is not going to give me a chance . and he will never forgive me . and plus i told atem i will leave them alone because it was a deal anyway . but i love them both so much . and it looks like none them will love me back because i am a monster of the ocean '

Then he was a bit sad right now has they both left the beach while leaving their friends behind .

So yugi and his friends saw their first two friend running to the water to splash the water at each other and after they ran out to get the other two .

Has they seen them drag the other two to the water and throw them in . yugi and his two friends started to laugh a bit . has they where watch the four humans they saw two of them have white hair and the other two never had the same hair bcause one had brown hair and the other had dusty blonde hair.

So yugi and the other sea creatures all watch them play and splash each other in the water . And then had to leave and has they where on the beach they all had one last look and went under to go home them self's .

So has yugi malik and marik where all swimming along in the deep ocean.

Malik and marik looked at yugi who saw upset and depressed .

So malik and marik comforted him , so he felt happy again then said

" malik , marik "

" yes yugi " both said at the same time

" why do i feel like this " said yugi

" because i think it heartbreak " said malik

" you will get over it " said marik

" but they are my mates guys " said yugi

" huh we know that " said malik

" will i ever be forgiven " said yugi

" we don't know yugi " said marik

" you will have to wait and see if you are forgiven " said malik

" huh ... i guess you are right guys and thanks i needed that " said yugi

that is fine yugi " both said at the same time has each other and they all went back to yugi cave .

* * *

Back on the land seo and the other where walking along talking to each though the shops in the little market .

After that they went to their homes for most of the afternoon . They now worried over their two friends but they but it at back of there minds for now .

Has they where walking home they all had walk past their fiends house . but just walked past yami and atem's house to get home .

Because they didn't want to annoy them right now .

* * *

In the house atem and yami where in watching the tv and they where watching NCIS .

Atem looked over at his brother who still looked angery and upset . So to make him cheer up atem moved of his seat and went to the kitchen . Yami saw his brother get up and headed towards the kitchen then we went back to the tv for a bit . Has atem was in the kitchen he two butty's for yami and himself with a glass of milk.

While yami was waiting for his brother to come back in .

He walked to the window and looked out of it and saw their friends walking right past their house and sighed .

When atem came in to the living room with the butty's and drink's he did not see yami at the sofa .

So he looked around and saw yami at the window and heard him sigh . Then he walked up to yami and put his on his back and said

" whats up bro "

" huh "

"come back to have a butty and a glass of milk and lets talk about what is up ok"

" oh ok atem "

Then they walked over to the sofa and sat down to have there butty's and drinks and continued watching NCIS.

While they where watching NCIS they had their butty's and glass of milk . Then atem turned to his brother and said

" so whats up with you "

" well i am really angry and upset "

" i know bro "

" i know i'm really angry at him "

" why "

" because he had sex with you "

" but we both did it yami "

" i know that atem but "

" but what "

" but i forgave you "

" why...yami shouldn't you be angry with me as well "

" yes atem... i should be but i cant "

" why can't you be angry with me yami "

" because you are my brother "

Atem hugged yami and he cryed in to him .

Then atem patted his back to conforted him and yami settled down and atem said

" are you ok now "

" yes atem "

" huh yami "

" yes whats up "

" i cant believe i am going to say this "

" say what bro "

" well i think you should forgive him "

" why SHOULD I AND HE IS NOT GOING GET FORGIVENESS "

" huh you should yami

" why "

" because you forgave me didn't you "

" well yes "

"and you should be angry me also "

" yes "

" yami "

" what bro " yami said in a whisper

" well it is up to you if you forgive him or not ... and i am not going to stop you with what you decide ok "

" ok atem but can i ask one question... well it two question's in one "

" ok and of course you can "

" huh do you think i have made a mistake and what should i do ? because i am in love with him "

" well yami ... i think you did make a mistake and i should make it right yami and forgive him before it is too late for both of us "

" why both of us "

" because i am his mate as well has you yami... and he call's us his mate... and i love him as well "

Then yami looked at his brother and then put his head down in shame . Then he got up and went the front door and atem shouted

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING BRO "

" I AM GOING OUT " yami shouted back to his brother.

Has yami left the house atem waited and counted to fifteen .

After he counted to fifteen he took of after his brother .


	36. Yugi's forgiven

preveiw...Then yami looked at his brother and then put his head down in shame . Then he got up and went the front door and atem shouted

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING BRO "

" I AM GOING OUT " yami shouted back to his brother.

Has yami left the house atem waited and counted to fifteen .

After he counted to fifteen he took of after his brother

* * *

Chapter 36

Yami went running of and atem followed him to see if his brother was ok .

Atem was following him untill his brother stopped and he looked to where his brother was .

Then seen yami was going on to the beach and thought

' why is yami here at the beach and at this time as well because it is tea time ... wait is he looking him oh god i hope so '

When yami stopped in the middle of the beach looking in to the ocean . Atem went up to his brother and said

" hey " and yami jumped in surprise and said

" atem don't do that... you scared me "

" ha ha ... i'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you "

" that is ok "

" yami "

" yes bro "

" why have you come back to the beach "

" huh i was hoping if i could see him ... meaning yugi "

" oh i see ... have you thought bout forgiving him "

" yes i have thought aboutit and i want to forgive him "

" ok ... yami do you want me to wait with you "

" huh yes if you don't mind bro "

" no i don't mind yami and i will wait with you ok "

" ok and thanks atem "

" no worries yami " and atem waited with yami on the beach .

Has they where waiting on the beach both yami and atem talked for a bit.

When they where talking to each other . Both yami and atem turned to the ocean because they both heard a noise coming from the ocean .

* * *

In the ocean yugi came out of his cave without his friends who where having a nap .

He went to for a swim to have a clear think and while he was taking a long swim .

Yugi decided to go to the surface and so he did .

So has yugi came up to the surface with a splash

He looked to the beach area and saw yami and atem looking towards the ocean .

So yugi came towards them both .

* * *

Atem and yami was looking at the ocean when they seen yugi come towards them both .

Then atem and yami looked at each other then back towards where yugi was and atem said

" so yami "

" yes atem "

"are you happy that he is coming this way "

" yes i think so "

" think so "

" yes now shut up he is nearly here "

" ok yami "

So when yugi was much closer to the shore he changed in to his human form and walk up to atem and yami who where on the beach .

When he was right by two Atem and yami seen him and the first thing they saw was a naked yugi and yami said

" emmm yugi "

" yes "

" why are you naked "

" oh that sometimes when a change in to this form... I am sometimes got clothes and sometimes i am naked it just depends i feel like ... Why "

" oh nothing "

" well yami how about you make up " said atem

" make up what " said yugi

" huh yugi i am sorry for being angry at you " said yami

" oh i see ... well if that is it i am leaving " and yugi towards the ocean

Has he was about to leave for the he left two hand on him and turned back his head and yami and atem both said

" wait yugi "

" why is there more " said yugi

" yes yugi there is more i want to say " said yami

" its true yugi " said atem

" go on i am listening to what you two have say " said yugi

" ok yugi here it goes " said yami

" go on yami " said atem

" well yugi when i said that i would not forgive you " said yami

" yea " said yugi

" well it was a complete lie and i was just really angry at you " said yami

" its true yugi he was only angry and just needed time to calm down ... isn't that right bro " said atem

" yes atem ... yugi i forgive you please i'm really sorry for the way i was behaving " said yami

" so you do forgive me yami " said yugi

" yes i do forgive you yugi " and put his head down and said " i love you " said yami

" i love you to yami " said yugi

" i love you to yugi " said atem

" i also love you to atem but " said yugi

" but what " said both at the same time

" but do you both mind sharing me because i love the both of you ... well what do you both say " said yugi

" well i am happy to share you yugi ... if yami don't mind sharing " said atem

" i don't mind sharing yugi and i am happy to share brother " said yami

" great " said yugi

* * *

So yugi went to atem and kissed him on the lips then he went tp yami and kissed him on the lips .

 **TO BECONTINUED ...**

ATEM ... HEY

YAMI... DON'T SHOUT ATEM

 **loverofhell** ... ATEM , YAMI DONT SHOUT and i can here you

AETM and YAMI ...sorry

 **loverofhell** ... good

ATEM ... but you just stopped when it was getting good

YAMI ... atem please

 **loverofhell** ... yes guys ... or you two will have to see the next chapter ... now yugi end this please

YUGI ... OK ... GOODBYE and please review guys ...


	37. atem , yami makeup with yugi

preveiw...So yugi went to atem and kissed him on the lips then he went to yami and kissed him on the lips .

* * *

 **CONTINUED**

Chapter 37

Yugi was kissing yami and went back to atem and started to kiss him again then back to yami .

So yami got in front of yugi and atem got behind of yugi . Yami was kissing yugi on the lips and the left side of his neck while atem was kissing his right side of his neck. Yugi was enjoying the kisses on his lips and neck . Then yami and atem getting hard them self so yugi said

" strip of boy's "

" ok yugi " said both together and both atem and yami stripped of their clothes .

Now that all three of them are naked on the beach yugi got yami's rod in his left clawed hand and he got atem's rod in his right clawed hand . Then he pumped them both. Yami and atem was enjoying it but yugi did not want them to spill so he stopped what he was doing and then said

" yami get behind me and atem you get in front of me "

" ok " said yami and atem together

So when yami was behind yugi and atem was if front of him . Yami got ready and has he pushed in and yugi opened his mouth for atem . Then atem got his rod ready and let yugi 's mouth sollow it . So has yami was fucking yugi , atem was getting a blowjob of yugi and yugi was enjoying it all .

While yami was banging yugi hard , yugi was moaning in to the blowjob he was giving atem and atem said

" my god this amazing "

ammmm ah mmmmm ah mmmm " moaned yugi

" ah fuck yugi your hot " said yami while banging him

" yami " said atem

" y...y...ye...yea " said yami

" ah fuck ... g...go ...f...f...fast a...and h...har...hard w...will ya " said atem while enjoying his blowjob .

" a...alright atem ... get ready yugi " said yami and he went really hard and a lot faster

Yami was really at it and yugi was moaning very second and all three where enjoying it

Both atem and yami could not take any longer and both said

" ahhhhh shit where going to ... ah fuck to late "

Yugi , atem and yami where all lying on the beach all out of breath and they all where resting .

* * *

After half an hour of resting atem and yami got back up on their knees and loooked down on them selfs and thought to them self the same thing .

' great i have a hard on again '

Then they both stared to where yugi was lying and atem and yami said together

" yugi "

" y...yes atem , yami " said yugi

" it is my turn by your ass now " said atem

" and its my turn to get what atem got " said yami

" huh do have to i'm too tired guys " said yugi

" TOO BAD and get on your hands and knees NOW said both atem and yami

" and by the way you started this didn't you yugi " said yami

" yes i did start this ... huh ok guys " said yugi

So yugi got back in between atem and yami . But his ass was facing atem and his faceing yami .

Atem got ready him self pushed right in to yugi and he gave out a moan. While yugi moaned yami got his head and got ready for yugi. While atem was fucking yugi crazy hard. Yami was now getting a blowjob him self . Has atem was fucking him yugi was moaning in to yami's rod now and yami said

" this is great and amazing yugi "

" ah oh my fucking god yugi ... you are fucking great to fuck " said atem

"ahmmmmm ...ahmmmmmm " was moaning

Yami was looking at yugi while yugi was busy and said

"oh my god yugi ...ah yes " then looked at his brother and said "a...atem "

" y..yes b...bro " said atem

" w...why d...don't y...you g...go r...really w...wild on him " said yami

Atem look at his brother and then said

" are you s...sure bro " said atem

" yes i really do not mind at all atem ... ah fuck yugi that is it much better " said yami

" hahaha ok yami i will go wild... and yami you will love that blowjob what yugi is giving you ...when i am done " said atem

"haha very funny " said yami and both laughed a bit

Atem banged yugi really fucking crazy hard and went a lot fucking faster than yami did .

Yami was liking his blowjob and was starting to love it as well . All three where all in tune and they where all in rhythm with each other

All three could not hold any longer now and yugi exploded.

Then it was atem and yami's turn to explode and they both exploded at the same time has each other and both said

" ah fuck's sake that feels fucking amazing "

All three all fell down on to the sandy beach and stayed in each others arms .


	38. Yugi leaves his two mates

Chapter 38

It was just on dawn when yugi's eyes opened up and was in the middle of his two mates when yugi said

" hey atem , yami it time to get up and get going now "

Then atem and yami both woke up at the same time and both said together

" ok yugi we are up now "

" guys you two need to get dressed before you two leave " said yugi

" ok " said yami

Then both atem and yami got their clothes back on while still half a sleep .Then yami said

" where are you going " because he was still half asleep and atem said

" i am pretty sure he is going home "

" that is right ... i am going back home now " said yugi

" why " said yami

" because i don't belong here guys and both of you know that ... plus i am a monster of the sea anyway's " said yugi

Atem and yami looked at each other and then looked at yugi and yami sighed and said

" your not a monster to us isn't that right bro "

" well yami to other people he is... but not to us bro " said atem

" hahaha thanks guys ... well i better be of now " said yugi

"well bye yugi " said atem

" bye yugi ... we hope to see you again " said yami

But yugi was quite and looked to the ocean then to his two mates and gave one last smile to them both .

Then he jumped in to the ocean and changed back in to his true form . Then dived in to the sea and he was gone .

* * *

Atem and yami just looked to the sea where yugi had dived . Atem and yami stood there for a bit longer then they both left .

Has they both lefT they where walking along beach now. Then yami was a bit sad now because he had just made up with yugi and now he was gone .

Then yami was thinking to him self when he thought

' I have forgiven him . And i made up with him and i have let atem my bro share him with me .

And after we had it he got up and left us .why .And was he just using us both '

Atem had put his hand on his back because he knew what his brother was thinking to himself so atem said

" Yami "

" huh yes bro "

" yugi loves you very much and when yugi made a deal with me . He said that he would leave us alone "

" why atem why should he leave us now "

" maybe there is a breeding ground somewhere yami . but we don't not know where it is "

" maybe your right. But when i said to him hope to see you again. He never said a word and left us atem "

" Yami it's for the better . plus you will never know we might see him again . so try to cheer up for me ok .

" ok atem i will cheer up "

" thanks yami "

" but i am going to miss him bro "

" so will i yami ."

And then yami gave atem a smile and they both went home.

* * *

Back in the ocean yugi was swimming back to his cave .

Yugi was thinking about his two human mates and thought

' I should of said some think. When yami said hope we see you again . But i just left them in the dry .

It is better this way but. i will always love them and they will be safe with out me '

Then he came out of his thought when he seen his cave . When he went in to his cave he was so pissed of right now .

Because marik and marlik where sleeping right now. But they where on his nest where he was going to have his babies .

So yugi went right up to them and shouted out

" HEY GUYS "

" what is it yugi " said malik in a sleepy voice

" THANKS A LOT GUYS YOU TWO HAVE DESTROYED ME NEST WHERE A WAS GOING TO HAVE ME BABIES "

Then both marik and malik looked down and then both said

" ah shit "

" we are so sorry yugi . Please forgive us. We did not mean to destroy your nest " said malik

" HOW DID YOU TWO DESTROY ME FUCKING NEST ANYWAY . AND I MAYBE FOR GIVE YOU " said yugi

" well when we where making out . we are so so so so so so sorry yugi will you ever forgive us " said marik

" Well becuase you two where honest with me . youe two are forgiven . Oh by the way where will i get the stuff not for building me nest now " said yugi

" maybe you could come home with us . And start fresh . you know have a home nest instead of this underwater cave " said malik

" yes yugi malik's right "

" but this is my home "

" yes we know that but it is no place to raise your own family "

" oh alright but when my chrildren grow up they would ant answers about their father "

" so you want to come back "

" yes . no. maybe . i don't know . let us see where the future is heading ok guys "

" ok yugi " both said together .

Then they all left for a new life in the ocean .

 **THE END**


	39. AUTHORS NOTE

**LOVEROFHELL .../ NOTE ...:::::::: THIS IS MY SECOND STORY . I HAVE BEEN WRITING AND MADE . I REALLY HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED READING IT .**

 **BECAUSE I HAVE WRITING THIS STORY CALLED ...THE STRANGE CREATURE OF THE SEA**

 **ALSO I WILL BE DOING A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY AND IT IS CALLED ... THE CREATURE'S RETURN**

 **AND ALSO IF ANYONE CAN GIVE SOME IDEA'S ON... HOW MANY YEARS TO START OF AND HOW OLD THE CHILDREN WILL BE ...BECAUSE I HAVE DECIDED ON YUGI HAVING TWINS . MALIK AND MARIK HAVING ONE CHILD. SETO AND JOEY TO HAVE ONE THREE CHILDREN AND RYOU AND BAKURA HAVING TWINS AS WELL... THAT WOULD BE GREAT THANK YOU ...**


End file.
